A Small Answer
by PsychoInnovations
Summary: His first true trial ended in victory. The man that he would become is still there looming over him like a dark cloud, but the boy does not hate himself and salvation can still be found. It is something that will continue to build using all his life. The path is long as the boy is called to distant shores. But still - the man was not wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Mr/Mrs/Ms/Dr Reader (I-X) and all other titles I should have included. I present to you the first Fate/Stay Night and Pokemon crossover to hit this site. I've had this swimming in my head for a year now and decided to finally get it pumped out. That being said this is going to be a dark story. Or maybe not for some of you. For the Nasu-fans this is par for the course in terms of violence and some language. I'm keeping this teen for now because the violence isn't anything new to any of the more adult animes/manga. _

_This is a Shirou that is UBW for the most part - six years after the fact. I try and explain most the events through dialogue and memories, but I can address specific things in PMs and notes if I am asked. Hmmm let's see. So this also encorporates all the current Pokemon and some Gen VI stuff as well that will be touched upon in later chapters. Shirou starts out pretty buff in this chapter, but the fighting is going to be lackluster for him for a bit. _

_Anyway that's all I got, so I'll see you at the end of the chapter! Thanks for the read and I hope you take the time to review either on parts you like or that you found to be out of place. Let me know either way and enjoy the show!_

* * *

"Project it again, Shirou!" I felt my Circuits burn once more as I moved to comply with my instructor's orders. I held up my hand in front of me and imprinted the blueprint of my chosen Phantasm onto my Circuits once more.

"Rho Aias!" The Shield of Ajax sprung into existence as I shaped my od into my construct. Moments after my shield deployed a wall of fire blazed against it and washed around me. I felt the intense heat of the flames flowing around my shield before I felt a presence hidden in the flames make itself known. Dropping the Aias, I traced Kanshou and Bakuya into my hands and crossed them in front of my body. I was forced back slightly by a high-speed kick from the small form that had assaulted me.

Repelling the attacker by bucking them off with the twin swords, I crossed the gap between us quickly and swung my blades. My swing met the block of an energized shield spell and it was rebuffed. I leapt backwards from my opponent when they through their hands up. As the attacker formed their fingers into a handgun and black energy swirled about, I dismissed Kanshou and Bakuya. Smirking, I held my hand up and snapped my fingers in a manner I stole straight from Gilgamesh.

"Enkidu!" I exclaimed as the chains of heaven shot around my opponent and bound their hand up into the air making the gandr curse go wide. The chain snaked its way round my opponent's other hand and bound them in place. I walked up to my opponent and, still smirking, patted her on the head. "Looks like I got you, Tohsaka."

"S-Shirou let me down!" Rin sputtered indignantly as the smirk on my face grew into a full grin. This had been one of the few times I'd used Enkidu in a combat situation and Rin had never been around when I had used it before. "I didn't know you could even use this…this…thing!"

"Oi, it's a weapon isn't it? Besides that's a good look for you," I replied slyly to her. That actually managed to set her blushing and it was very rare if my teasing was ever this effective against her. I leaned forward closing the distance between our faces and when I looked her in the eyes her stare caught me off guard.

"….." She said nothing, but is just looking at me fiercely. It was starting to get awkward, so I looked away from her and scratched my face. All of sudden I felt something touch my lips. That little devil was kissing me! I stumbled away from her, my blush rising, and I had a hand covering my face.

"T-T-Tohsaka!" was all I managed to get out, while my mentor and lover started to laugh at my actions.

"Oh you're still the same Shirou. Even after six years you still are so shy!" The black-haired magus replied between laughs. Grimacing, I relinquished my hold on the prana in Enkidu and the chains faded away. With her hands free, Rin slinked over next to me and grabbed ahold of my arm. "Now how about you put on that apron and cook us something for dinner. Sakura and Fujimura-san will be dropping by in two hours. You know they'll kill you for not preparing something amazing after not being here for so long, right?"

"I know. Ever since we left for England it always plagued my mind on if Fuji-nee was starving or running Sakura into the ground by having all her meals prepared by your sister." I replied while nodding to Rin's point. "Regardless of when they get here we need to bathe. It wouldn't do to drive them away before they even get here." I chuckled a bit at Tohsaka's unkemptness as she flushed slightly before eyeing me with small evil smile she always got when plotting.

"Well then Shirou-kun, why don't you escort me to the bathhouse since this is your property after all," she sensuously whispered into my ear and I knew she was teasing me. "What's the harm? No one is here and we have the entire complex to ourselves." Still the offer was pretty enticing…

"Ah what the hell," I snorted and I scooped up the woman who had claimed my heart and strode off to paradise.

*Scene Break*

It wasn't until about four hours later that dinner had finished. Rin had taken to entertaining Sakura and a drunk Taiga in the living room while I cleaned up the remnants of dinner. As I soaked a large glass pan my thoughts wandered to the past week. The Lord El-Melloi II had contacted Rin whilst she was in the Clock Tower on business and had news concerning the Grail Wars.

The Grail War…what a cursed event it was indeed. Seven magi summoning seven Servants, Heroic Spirits copied into usable bodies by the Grail, battling to the death in the name of the Holy Grail. The War was responsible for orphaning me and the destruction of hundreds of lives. It is the reason I fight. El-Melloi had turned out to be a participant in the Fourth War, the Master of Rider. The news he had for Rin concerned the dismantlement of the entire system in Fuyuki.

After it had reached the ears of the Tower six years ago that Rin had used her Servant to destroy the Grail there were many magi that had been upset at the news. However El-Melloi had other plans – he told Rin of a way to permanently dismantle the entire system, and that was the reason we were back in Japan.

"It's really going to end isn't it?" I muttered to myself while I dried the glass pan.

"What's going to end, Shirou?" I jumped slightly as Rin wrapped her arms around my torso. How the devil did she sneak up on me like that? I calmed my nerves and placed the glassware on the counter next to the sink.

"The Grail Wars, it's just a bit hard to believe after everything we went through it's going to end." I picked up another dish and gave it my attention.

"And why are you thinking about something so glum?" Rin asked as she flicked my head. I turned to give her an annoyed look and then sighed.

"Just after six years, we finally return home, not for any reason other than business as usual. I can't even recall the last time we have gotten away from all the studying and magic just to take time for ourselves," I replied to my lover and I took her hand from my should and held it in mine.

"Shirou, what is this all of a sudden? Have the chemicals from that ratty storage shed you call a workshop been getting to you again? Not even five minutes here and that's where you spent the first two nights in there asleep," she huffed and I chuckled.

"I was just feeling a bit nostalgic is all," I assured her. "In all seriousness, Rin, all we have done is pursued our magecraft. I know even though I have made the jump from third-rate to second, there's just no study for practical uses in projection. If you would just ease up on the Enforcer stance maybe I wouldn't be getting cabin fever."

"You know damn well why I can't give permission to you becoming an Enforcer, Shirou! You still haven't developed enough battle-applicable combinations with your ruin studies to justify you doing it. If all you have is your reinforcing and projection techniques to offer and still manage to qualify, that'll place a lot of unwanted suspicion on both you and me." Her tone turned soft.

"If the true nature of your magecraft became known I'd lose you and probably end up with a Sealing Designation of my own for hiding such a specimen. That's why I can't risk you gallivanting around with those degenerates until you have enough spells to be a degenerate yourself." She stuck her tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes at the subtle jab. Most magi looked down on the Enforcers because they did little to actually progress Thaumaturgy as a whole.

"Then after Waver-sama arrives in Fuyuki and your business with the Clock Tower is taken care of, why don't we just stick around for a while? We could use a bit of a vacation from England and you could even write it off as being neglectful for land under your ownership." More than anything I wanted time away because I missed Rin.

Our time in the Clock Tower had been extremely advantageous to both of our separate studies in spellwork. However as the years passed, Rin moved up in her roles and I moved on in my own rights as well. While I didn't make leaps and bound in any department due to the nature of my magecraft, I surprisingly moved up in the culinary arts in the Clock Tower, having acquired my own class. Although it was small and I even though I usually detested magi in general, the pupils under my tutelage were some that I could count among my friends.

I had originally been approached by a second son of a forgettable family that had had bad relations with my father, Kiritsugu. The day of the encounter, instead of us dueling for honor, I had instead invited the man to tea, where I planned to simply scare him off. One compliment on my brewing lead to other things and then before the month was out I was teaching those too poor to afford the Clock Tower's fine cuisine how to cook and shop properly lest they starve.

"I suppose we could do _something_," Rin trailed off in thought. "Alright, I suppose I've been lacking in my duties as your tutor. Taking a small vacation to properly teach you should be fine. Now finish up in here and come join us in the living room. Taiga is becoming a bit much." I laughed as Rin walked out of the dining room.

*Scene Break*

After seeing the two guests to the door, with Sakura assuring me Taiga would make it home safe, Rin and I retired to Kiritsugu's old room which was meant to accommodate a couple, rather than the smaller guests rooms.

"I still can't believe she said that," I sighed as I removed my shirt and sat on the futon as Rin began undressing as well to change into her night clothes. My head felt light as the alcohol still coursed in my system. "It's amazing that she was legally established as my guardian at all."

"It's not like you were any better for a while there!" Rin admonished me. I traced her frame as she slipped out of her dark maroon skirt and was working on unbuttoning her lighter red top. She noticed my gaze and an evil smile graced her face. "Oh my Emiya-kun, has something caught your attention?" It took me a few moments for my hazed mind to process what she had said.

"Ah – sorry," I apologized. Even if we were together it was still rude of me to treat Tohsaka like that. She chuckled and it hit me she was just teasing which caused me to scowl. "T-Tohsaka," I began before she kneeled down and snared my lips in a kiss. My mind blanked again.

"I hope that teaches you not to stare too long," she teased with a wink. I nodded and went to lie down, but was held in place. "Aren't you forgetting something, Emiya-kun?" I hated when she got that tone I her voice. "Didn't you leave some of your experiments out in your shed? Clean up your workshop so we can use it in the morning for some more practice."

"Rin it's past eleven o'clock, can't we just go to bed?" I asked her. She firmly shook her head and folded her arms across her chest.

"It wouldn't do for an apprentice of mine to have an unkempt workshop. Now march!" She pointed to the door and smiled gleefully as I rose to obey. I shot her a wry look and shook my head.

"Whatever you command, your highness," I muttered under my breath and I saw her brow twitch.

"What was that, Shirou?"

"Nothing, omae," I dug at her as I saw her face light up at the title. I chuckled and left the room.

*Scene Break*

After I had slipped back into my dark denim jeans and shrugged on a blue oxford button down I dug out of my bags, I slipped into the shed and turned on the light. Wow Rin was right, this place is a mess. I began ruffling through the piles of notes I had made while working down here and sorting them into workable groups.

Unexpectedly a sharp pang hit my senses and felt like a drill going into the back of my skull. My entire body froze in place as prana not my own totally invaded my person. Whoever was doing this was extremely powerful as when I tried surging prana through my Circuits I couldn't remove the foreign energy. Another burst of energy hit me and I felt as though I was leaving my body. Conscious but unconscious as well was the best way to describe it. My vision began to darken and the world around me faded.

*Scene shift*

Another sensation, however, forced my eyes open. I don't know if these were exactly my eyes I was seeing through due to the surrounding having underground a radical change. As my vision refocused I noticed that I seemed to be inside a holding tube, like I'd seen on some old sci-fi. Wherever I had ended up, I was being transported rapidly through a series of metal-walled corridor. This place screamed militant to me, but I held my tongue as to not agitate my captors. If it came down to it I could just shoot a sword at one.

I tried to turn my head, but it seemed I was still paralyzed. My transport came upon a checkpoint and from behind a desk out of the corner of my vision a lanky man with red hair wearing a style of robe I couldn't place a name to. It was a layered ensemble with a gray shoulders piece layered over a red flowing garment that stopped above his ankles. He also wore black rectangular sunglasses that covered a good portion of his face.

"_Ah you have it I see. The Grand Master will be most pleased that it is unharmed." _The voice rang out in my head as opposed to me hearing it directly. Something was off about this scene. _"To think that he would go this far though…" _The man seemed hesitant about presenting me, or the tube's contents, to his father. He waved the transport through to an elevator and soon I began to ascend.

After a brief trip up the elevator, it deposited my transport tube into the middle of a large room, reminiscent of the Colosseum arena in Rome. Some meters ahead of my position was a floating chair that contained an old man wearing glasses and that had the largest earlobes I dare say I'd ever encountered. He was dressed in a blue robe with yellow stitching.

"_Ah Eldes, welcome back to Citidark, I assume to acquisition went well?" _The old man addressed the man in red. Citidark? I've never heard of such a place before. Where had I been taken too? The man, Eldes, walked into my line of sight again and bowed to the older man.

"_Grand Master, we have acquired the comet fragment as well and can optimize this Pokémon when you like." _Pokémon, huh? Nothing like that rang a bell, and it didn't even sound like a real word. And I'm a magus. _"Tell me something though, what makes this one better than your previous choice? Lugia offered such promising results and its unrivaled psychic powers would have made it an excellent choice."_

"_Hohoho, it is not like you to question my choices, but it will not hurt to tell." _The man maneuvered his hovering chair around the room and in front of my pod. _"This Pokémon offers much that Lugia can't if the legends are to be believed. It has a very unique and powerful gift which I can use to bring our plans to fruition. Imagine if you can the ability to possess endless riches, or to command the most powerful Pokémon! Anything you can ask for is granted!" _Hold on...this man thinks I can grant wishes? Or does this have something to do with the Holy Grail dismantlement? If they knew about me, what about Rin? They must know about our connection to the Clock Tower and are trying to prevent the Wars from being stopped. Alright now I know all I need to. The man continued his speech.

"_The ability to wish for anything and have it brought to you; that is your true power is it now?" _ He stared right into my eyes, speaking to me. Maybe he didn't know about the Grail, then what was this about? _"Once you are processed I will be unstoppable. My…Jirachi." _What in the name of Zelretch was a Jirachi? He didn't mean me, I mean I'm a magus, but I don't hold much value outside of being studied, and event then he'd have to know about the Blade Works. What was this man talking about?

"_Grand Master?" _the red-haired man interrupted. The old man turned to face his subordinate and let a small grin form on his face.

"_Bring me the meteor fragment, and I will show you this Pokémon's true power!" _After a few moments a nameless guard brought in a large geode and handed it to the old man before bowing and leaving. I felt another pang of energy in my skull and the fragment began to glow radiant silver. _"Behold Eldes, the power of Jirachi. You can ask it for anything and it is yours, no matter how outlandish." _The man faced me again directly looking into my eyes. _"Now Jirachi, I command you, bring forth a creature that has never graced this world before." _Around my field of vision a low, blue hue began to shine and then my world faded once more.

*Scene shift*

I was once more in my workshop and I was lying on the floor in a pile of papers. I pushed myself to my feet and got ahold of my bearings. Moving the piles of paper to the side, I walked out into the courtyard of my estate and looked up at the sky. Just what the hell had happened? Was it a precognitive vision from the Greater Grail itself as a cry for help or was it something entirely different?

As if to answer my question, a giant vortex of spiraling energy opened up above me and I knew that whatever was happening was because of that damned Grail. The thing began to descend on me and I began running to the north, and the vortex promptly changed its course. I wonder if I could stop it. I traced my longbow and knocked a simple arrow that similarly appeared and shot it. The arrow flew true toward its target before vanishing and not appearing on the other side. Ah – it had to be teleportation.

I thought about invoking Avalon, but I didn't know if the defensive Phantasm could stop a forced summons. It places you in the dimension of the Fae, but it wasn't something I was willing to gamble my prana reserves on. The vortex picked up speed and I held my ground against it and traced.

"Enkidu!" I commanded the chains to come forth from the Blade Works and I bound myself with them. The Chains of Heaven held me fast, but I felt my essence being pulled into the vortex. Nothing I'd ever encountered, save for Heracles, could break this divine construct. The vortex grew larger as it seemed intent on simply bringing the chunk of earth I had routed the chains through with too. There wasn't much else to do then, but pray wherever this dumped me, I wouldn't have to kill…too much. Then, for the third time, I met darkness.

*Scene break*

After what felt like an eternity I saw color in the distance of the dark, inky void I had traveled in. I must have moved a very long ways for the transportation to take this long. I exited the void after a few more moments and was deposited onto a metal floor. My landing made a loud clang and I kept my posture low, hands slightly open to grab onto the blades that I hadn't made yet.

"What is this?!" A voice shouted in rage. I looked up and saw the same old man from my weird vision trip except now here he was. "Who are you?!" He demanded of me and I slowly stood up, but kept my palms in the same posture. Something he seemed to pick up on. I cocked the hammer in my mind, ready to explode with prana at a whim. The man whirled around from me and faced a large tube. "Is this a joke Jirachi?" Jirachi? That's' what he had called me.

Moving slowly I rotated to face the containment tube and saw something I was not really ready for. A small, white humanoid floated in the pod. It had short legs and much longer arms, and a curved black seam on its torso. Its head had large, yellow structure with three points extending outward. Each point had a blue…tag attached to it, and on its back appeared to be yellow streamers. This was a Jirachi?

"Jirachi," I whispered quietly, testing the word in my mouth. My sudden vocalization caused the old man to whirl about and face me with a dangerous look riddled with curiosity. "Is that what called me here?" I voiced louder, for rest of the group present to hear me.

Speaking of others, the room was only filled with the old man, the man named Eldes, and six men in similar uniforms but of different colors. Maybe they were lieutenants to this organization or some similar position? Eldes was the first to move and began walking towards me before the Grand Master stopped him.

"Eldes!" he snapped, "Stay where you are. We do not know who or what this man is. For all we know it is some shape-shifting Pokémon that Jirachi simply summoned to aid itself." The old man turned to me and gave me a predatory smile. "Tell me, boy, what is your name?" How droll. This man is very full of himself.

"In my country, it is proper to introduce oneself before asking another for their name. I seem to be your guest, so that would be the polite thing to do." I kept my voice nonchalant and the man in red bristled at my apparent disrespect, but the old man chuckled ruefully.

"Of course, I am known as Shigeo Mecharich, and you are in my base of operations on my personal island. I welcome you mister..." he supplied the title as an expectation that I would name myself.

"I am called Emiya Shirou, Mecharich-san. Thank you for welcoming me into your home despite the unusual circumstances of my arrival. If you don't mind my asking, how is it that I came to be upon your island?" I had to play this very carefully. They seemed to possess a Phantasmal creature, but for all they seemed to know they could be scientists and I couldn't risk exposing my knowledge of magecraft.

"You were brought here by Jirachi, a wish granter," the old man gestured to the pod containing the…Pokémon I believe the term was what they had used. "I made a request of this magnificent creature to bring to me something this world has not seen and you answered the call. I do not know where you come from, but I know that you are not of this world."

"What a bold claim to make," I replied casually. "Do you happen to be in league with anyone known as Zelretch, or perhaps the Kaleidoscope?" If they were suggesting I was from a parallel world, then Kischur was definitely behind this. I know he was pissed Rin and I managed to duplicated his Jewel Sword, even if it was a crappy knock-off, but this was a bit much. Mecharich seemed confused by my question.

"I do not know anyone by either of those names, Shirou," he answered back. I ignored the usage of my first name as cultural ignorance, but he seemed to pick up on my brow twitch. "However, now that you are here I'm sure you will have questions. My guard, Eldes, can attend to anything you may require. Is there anything else you need, Mr. Emiya?"

"Just one thing, what do you plan to do with that...Pokémon?" My use of the word seemed to set Mecharich on edge. If I was supposedly from a different world like they thought, my usage of the term should put them on the track that I was from this world and never left it to begin with. I couldn't rule out the fact that this Jirachi was a Phantasmal Beast that could really use the Second Magic.

The short man chuckled darkly at the question I posed. "Why it's going to grant my wish. Now please follow Eldes to your temporary quarters. I will send for you shortly, but must attend to a most pressing matter. If you would excuse me," he spoke politely and then turned to the six men and began walking to the far side of the large room.

"Ah Mr. Emiya, if you'd follow me?" The man in red posed the request as a question. I relaxed my stance that had tightened ever since my arrival in the strange room and I let a small smile touch my lips.

"Of course, lead on." Hopefully he will be of more help than the supposed Grand Master was.

*Scene Break*

After I had followed Eldes through a labyrinth of halls, we found ourselves in a large meeting office room with a few computer consoles and a lounge area off on the opposite wall. When he gestured to the chairs in the corner I nodded and took a seat as he went over to a small kitchenette and began preparing beverages. After a few moments of tending to the refreshments, the other man turned to me and presented a Styrofoam cup filled with a dark liquid.

"Coffee?" he asked plainly and I nodded. I took the drink dark and I knew Avalon could purify any poison he might have slipped into the drink. "So I know that the Grand Master must have pulled you from somewhere, but where exactly. It couldn't possibly be true that the wish maker took you from another planet." He sounded doubtful that I came from another world and I doubted it myself too, but there were too many variables here to totally deny such a claim outright.

"I can't recall exactly what I was doing before I wound up here," I replied, keeping my response vague. "I remember being working in my home before a paralysis overcame me and I only saw darkness for a long while." Eldes nodded, accepting my reply.

"How long have you been fighting then?" The question caught me off guard, but the level of sharpness the man displayed also made me raise my respect for him. So he had noticed my exit from the portal.

"Since I was around nine," I admitted freely. "My guardian was a champion in our region's kendo circuit and she taught me the basics, but I received much more advanced training from two masters when I turned sixteen. One preferred the use of the claymore and the other used two falchions interchangeably."

"I see. A swordsman huh, well my father had my twin and I sent to the region south of here to train with a master martial artist in a cave in his hometown. He's the gym leader there and one of the best fighters of the region. That was about ten years back." I nodded with interest, as this man didn't seem nearly as deplorable as I pegged his boss to be.

"Your stance when you exited the portal spoke of a fighter. Were you truly expecting to fight for your life upon your arrival? Most would be ill prepared to suddenly be whisked away from their home and brought to a strange new place." He was baiting me and I wouldn't bite.

"So it did. I suppose the rapid refinement of my character judging skills at a young age has taught me to expect the worst from anyone. I prepared for what might come," I murmured quietly. A brow arched past the sunglasses of the man as he must have studied me intently.

"And what did you think might come?" A simple question for sure.

"The worst," I kept my reply as simple. The man sighed as he capitulated to the fact that he wouldn't get me to tell him anymore. Eldes didn't seem like a bad person, but maybe with the wrong people to say the least. "So what exactly can you tell me about this organization that requires enough secrecy to be located away on its own island?"

"We are a primarily a porting company that ships out of Gateon Port which is about ninety kilometers north of here. We also have been delving into research of new types Pokémon after the acquisition of new assets in the past two years. We hope to become a world leader in cutting edge technology very soon."

"How does a business in the shipping industry find itself conducting research into biology? That's the equivalent of taking my cooking skills and deciding I would like to become a fighter pilot for the JDF." The acronym confused the man, but I paid it no mind. "So that thing…Jirachi? What does Mecharich-san plan on doing with something that can supposedly grant wishes? That is a dangerous power to be left unchecked." Eldes gazed into his cup for a long time before nodding solemnly.

"Indeed, you seem to speak from experience." I grimaced at the man's train of thought and instead simply drank my coffee. Apparently that was all he needed before he let out a thoughtful hum. "I see. Well Mr. Emiya, I am going to report in with the Grand Master and someone should be along to escort you in a short while. Please feel free to make use of the computers or kitchenette." With that he bowed slightly and left the room. I sat for a few moments before getting up and emptying the rest of my drink into the sink. It had gone cold during our talk.

I decided to go over to one of the computer consoles and see what information I could find. I always hate to admit the fact I am not very versed with the contraptions, but finally caved and bought one while in England two years back. I hoped my limited knowledge would let me browse this thing. I pulled up the web browser, but it seemed the terminals in this room were blocked from outside access.

I instead opened up a folder on the main page titled 'Public' and explored that. A few old newspaper articles detailing a Mr. Mecharich supporting growth of many small business in Gateon and how he had a small stake in the Orre Colosseum, whatever that was. I then found a picture file simply titled 'map-world' and opened it. I was underwhelmed to say the least. This map of the planet detailed unknown continents and named countries I had never heard of before. Okay so maybe the little floaty thing could use the Kaleidoscope. This was not good at all.

*Scene Break*

I managed to sift through all the relevant data on the terminal that I could find and was mostly disappointed. I had indeed been transported to a parallel world by that strange creature and was now stranded here with only it being my way home. Sadly it was being guarded by armed men and I don't think they'd just let me mosey on in and talk with the thing. What I couldn't understand is why I was connected to it _before_ Mecharich made his request of the creature. How could it have possibly found me? Was it truly that powerful or was it entirely random that I was picked?

'_**Shirou.'**_ I heard a small voice utter in my skull. It sounded like a small child's voice. Was there a Psychic nearby? I knew of some humans who developed special powers linked to unusually active Circuits, but I had never heard of one with the ability to tap into another's mind so easily.

'_**Jirachi.'**_It replied, mostly likely having read my questioning thoughts. _'Uh hello?' _It felt weird announcing my thoughts in my thoughts, but it made more sense to me than it reading my feelings and responding without prompting. _'Are you the one who brought me forth?' _There were a few moments of silence. _**'Yes. Need saving from bad man. Your mother said she would send one her guards to protect me.' **_My mother was dead. I had never known my biological family and only had a father in Kiritsugu. Unless it meant… _'Do you mean one called Fujimura Taiga?' _ I felt a shifting in my skull that probably equated to the thing shaking its head 'no'.

'_**Mother's name is Alaya and she promised a Guardian. Showed me how to find him and I called. You do not look like him though. Seem much younger, but the feel is similar. You must be him!'**_Oh…well that complicates things a bit. This small creature managed to break a deal with Alaya, the spirit of civilization on my homeworld. I don't know how it did so, but apparently a Counter Guardian was supposed to be here. _'Wait one that feels like me?' __**'Yes.'**_ This thing was supposed to get Archer?!

I promptly palmed my face and prayed to the Root that this was a sick joke. I don't know what I suddenly stumbled into, but its threat level definitely jumped up to what the Americans would refer to as DEFCON 2. If a freaking force of nature like a Counter Guardian was supposed to be sent to this world then the problem was very real and very serious. I consulted with the voice in my head. Did I seriously just announce that? _'It seems that Alaya either hadn't prepared your true savior or you picked me out by mistake. Either way it seems that you're stuck with me. How do I get home?' __**'Save me, and then go home. Don't let bad man erase the light. He is here now. Hurry Shirou!' **_The presence faded from my mind and if this was the only way to get home then I would do whatever it takes to secure that Pokémon. Who knows Archer, you may be my end after all.

*Scene break*

I strode around the corner of a corridor that was one of many that I had memorized when Eldes had taken me to the lounge. So far I had encountered no one in the first ten minutes of my escape plan, but that was not to last. I began rounding another corner to the left and came upon a similar checkpoint that Jirachi had been checked into a few hours ago. I must be getting closer. The two men got up immediately and reached for their belts. No guns? What were they doing? Both procured small balls from their waists and with a tap they grew to the size of a baseball. They tossed them and two creatures appeared in a flash of red light.

The first creature was a purple bat-like creature. It had a small circular body with two pairs of wings, the larger set being on top. It had two pointed ears and piercing, yellow eyes with red pupils. The beast summoned next to it was unrelated to any animal. It was a large, bipedal thing that seemed most relatable to a sumo wrestler. It had large three-fingered hands and was of a cream color with blues and oranges intermixed.

"So you fight with familiars," I murmured and the two guards looked at one another confused at what I was getting at. "Shame really, I'm more of an upfront kind of guy. Trace On!" I held my hands crisscrossed in front of me as Kanshou and Bakuya burst into reality. Both of the familiars instantly assumed a defensive stance and appeared to be awaiting orders.

"J-Just what the hell are you?" The first guard, a man, stammered. "Are you an illusionist like that Mysterial clown?" I snorted at him and held my blades at the ready. "Whatever you're going to do, my Crobat will stop you! Go, use Swift!" The bat moved with great agility and blurred from my sight. That was fine. _Structural Analysis…structure established. Reinforcing…reinforcement complete. _I laid out the groundwork for my self-reinforcement and I felt my senses enter a new plane any normal person would be hard pressed to match.

With my enhanced eyesight I picked the bat out of the air as it was gathering energy in the shape of real five-pointed stars around it. The attack was launched as quickly as it was initiated and I threw up Kanshou and Bakuya to block them. I managed to ward off most of the attack, but a few snuck by my defenses and bludgeoned against my reinforced clothing. I blurred to the side to prepare a counterattack, but I was greeted by the large form of the other creature. It stood nearly a half a meter taller than myself and was truly a sight to behold. I slashed at the creature with Kanshou.

The other guard, a woman, called out to her familiar. "Hariyama use Wide Guard!" Prismatic walls formed around the large being and Kanshou bounced off without a scratch. I followed up with Bakuya but the shield didn't budge. My neck bristled as I felt a rush of wind and I rolled into a backwards somersault. The Crobat had attempted to strike at me and I saw its upper wings were glowing faint silver. A cutting edge formed from energy maybe? It didn't matter; I needed to take down the larger creature before dealing with the bat. Their tactic revolved around distracting with this Hariyama thing and swooping in with the bat.

"Follow up with a Dynamic Punch!" The woman called out and her familiar's fist began to glow. I see – focusing all its available power into one blow. I motioned to get out of the way, but the large bat swooped down and began a high pitch scream that stunned me momentarily. The Hariyama leapt into its punch and I threw up Kanshou and Bakuya to try and block.

The result was a large explosion and I flew back as my blades shattered and dissolved into loose prana. The power these things had was insane. Alright enough feeling them out it was time for action. I called to mind two weapons I had only seen in the memories of my Servant and with the help of notes left by Rin's father from the Fourth War, figured out who they belonged to.

In my left hand formed a golden spear, 1.4 meters in length, it was the shorter of the two weapons I was calling upon. In my right, I traced a red spear that had half a meter on the other one in my hand. Gáe Buidhe and Gáe Dearg, the spears of Servant Lancer in the Fourth War, were my chosen weapons. The Buidhe was capable of inflicting wounds that would not heal and the Dearg is a weapon that severs all ties with prana.

"Crobat, Haze!"

"Hariyama, Focus Blast!" The two trainers cried out in unison and their familiars complied. The bat bellowed out an icy fog from its maw and spread it over the corridor with its powerful wings. My visibility range plummeted and I couldn't make out where the large thing was. Its thudding footsteps gave it away at the last moment and I stabbed forward Gáe Dearg and I heard a grunt of pain from the beast. I followed up with a thrust from the Golden Rose and ran it through the thing's hand.

The sumo creature's eyes narrowed as I pulled out the spear and knew I would have precious seconds to locate the bat and take it down before the sumo was back in the fight properly. I scanned the scene following the path of the moving haze and spotted it hanging upon a rafter. I cocked my right arm back and threw Gáe Dearg for all I was worth and it soared toward the bat.

"Protect!" Its master cried out and the bat desperately complied, a green barrier forming in front of it. It didn't matter. The spear pierced the veil of protection and pinned the presumably dead creature from the upper part of the wall. The man cried out in shock as his familiar died, which caught me off guard a bit, but no time to doddle. I continued to circle the limited field and found that the Hariyama was now on the move again. The last of the haze dropped and I saw it moving toward me quickly, a rage about it. Was that thing really so close to its fallen comrade? Or maybe it's some instinct implanted on them to induce a blood-lust? Whatever was happening to it a wispy black aura appeared around it.

Quickly I dismissed the twin spears and a long sword appeared in my hands. Its pommel had a small crystal orb fitted into it with a black leather grip. The cross guard was golden. I held Durendal in my hands and ran toward the creature. This was one blade that I could count on to not shatter. The creature just kept charging and I did the same. Now only meters away I could see that it had no pupils and appeared to be soulless. What had happened to this thing? Then we met.

I crouched into a quick squat and with all the force I could muster in that time I leapt over the hulking familiar. As I spun in the air I poised Durendal and swung it into a low arc. The creature seemed to realize I was no longer there and made a move to turn around, but by that time its head was already sailing in the air. I landed a good distance away and the thing's body fell with a thud.

I turned to face the man and the woman who were now paralyzed either with fear or shock; it didn't make a difference what emotion stopped them. Durendal still had the blood of the creature dripping from its blade and I swung it up over my shoulder.

"Well now that that's out of the way, who is going to give me directions to the central chamber where Jirachi is being held?" I asked in a polite voice. I don't think the small smile I gave helped much. Rin is a terrible influence like that. Both guards remained frozen and unwilling to speak. "You both saw what I did to your familiars, now how much better do you think you'll fare?" Finally the woman began sputtering.

"W-What kind of person kills Pokémon? Just who the hell are you?!" she demanded of me and I just sighed.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for. Please try again," I replied casually and this angered the man out of his stupor.

"Bastard! Have you no respect for life? Even _we_ have a code against killing Pokémon!" Okay now this wasn't making much sense.

"I killed your…Pokémon out of defense for myself. They're just familiar anyway, you can always make more," I tried to reason out, but that logic didn't seem to fly with the two guards.

"You're just like that Giovanni bastard from Rocket. Only see them as tools! Even if our motives seem wrong to you, they are our partners and companions!" The woman shouted, tears on her face now. I sighed and rubbed my head with Durendal's pommel. This was getting me nowhere. Aiming the hilt of my blade at the man, I hit him in the skull and promptly knocked him to the ground. The woman gasped at the sudden violence.

"I don't know what your concerns for these things are nor do I care at the moment. There is one your boss is holding and it's calling for me. Now if I ever want to see my home, my family again I need to secure it! Tell me how to get there and you and your friend at least keep _your_ lives." The woman whimpered and pointed to the desk. I looked and found a small layout of the area I was in and the directions I need. I looked back at her and felt a small twang of pity. Shaking it off I dashed down my route.

*Scene Break*

After dismissing Durendal and making my way around the complex, I stumbled upon a room that seemed to be a personal quarters. I poked my head inside to see if it was clear and saw no sign of life. I entered the room and moved quickly around seeing if there was anything useful. In the end I found a bandolier that had three of those little balls attached to it. I wonder if there are more of those crazy familiars…no Pokémon around this island.

I scooped it up and attached it to my person. I dug through a few more drawers and found a familiar set of robes and I smirked. So this was Eldes' quarters? I quickly donned the garments over my current ensemble and traced a pair of black sunglasses and placed them on my face. Hopefully with my similar hair color and styling I could pass as him at a glance.

Exiting the room with the gear I swiped, I rounded the corner into my next hallway and proceeded unhindered. I only passed one guard who cast his eyes down when I passed so the guise must have worked well enough. According to that map I had found in the terminal I was about ninety kilometers south of the main continent and would need to somehow procure transport off this island.

Then I needed to find someone to talk to about this company, Cipher, I managed to see from the desk of the checkpoint I had passed earlier, but I had no clue where to go. Once I had Jirachi I couldn't simply wish myself away and leave it alone. Doing so would defeat the purpose of my summons entirely. I reached the end of another hallway and was greeted to the sight of the elevator I had seen in my vision. Good I was almost there. Of course that's when things always go south.

"Brother! I have torn this base to shreds looking for you! The Grand Master was expecting you fifteen minutes ago for the final stages of the processing for XD001. Come with me now!" A man in blue attire similar to the garments I wore marched toward me and then stopped. A look of sudden understanding came to his features and then he frowned. "Emiya! You were the one that was brought forth by that damned Pokémon. Where is my brother?"

"I can't be bothered with you now," I growled before I stormed the elevator and started prying the doors open with my reinforced limbs. As soon as I wedged it open a klaxon began sounding and the entirety of the light turned red. "Shit!" I wedged open the elevator and traced Enkidu. This thing was sure seeing a lot of action today. I commanded the chains upward and when they found purchase I began climbing the sidewall of the shaft.

"_**This is Admin Ardos, the man known as Emiya Shirou is now en route to the Grand Master's chambers via the elevator stationed on floor five, quadrant 'C'. All personnel in the immediate area are advised to take caution; he is in the guise of Admin Eldes and is armed. Deadly force from the Shadows is authorized, I repeat Shadow Pokémon from quadrants A-F are authorized for use. Do not fail!" **_

Well that's just fantastic. I had made good progress up the shaft, but a door about four meters above opened and a horned dog peered in and its eyes narrowed in rage. It opened its long mouth and fire spilled from its throat. These people have hellhounds?! Damn! I threw myself to the other side of the shaft and got caught in the heat of the blaze as I felt the skin on my back definitely blister. I threw a length of chain around the canine's neck and pulled. The result was it tumbling into the shaft and falling to the floors below. I continued my climb.

*Scene shift*

I reached the room that I first had been transported to and in the center was the pod that held Jirachi. I bolted and reached it in seconds and there was nothing to be found inside. I pounded my fist against the glass and caused it to fracture. As I seethed over this setback a mechanical whine emitted from the ceiling somewhere as a loudspeaker activated.

"_**Hohohoho so Mr. Emiya it seems you knew more about this situation that you let on. No matter in a short while the entirety of my forces stationed here will converge on your location and you will not leave this island alive." **_The voice of Mecharich rang out in a condescendingly happy tone.

"Where is the wish-maker, you bastard?!" I shouted up toward the sky. "I've seen one wish making device tainted and almost destroy everything I knew. I'm not going to let that happen again."

"_**I admire your bravado, Mr. Emiya, but you are dangerously outnumbered. While I am extremely intrigued as to how you bested two fully evolved Pokémon, you present more of a threat than a gain so I'm afraid this is our final goodbye. The XD0001 – Jirachi as it was originally named – is now undergoing the closure of its heart and will soon be unleashed upon this land. I of course welcome the challenge of the populace to try and stop Cipher, but I doubt I will find such a worthy opponent in any of them. You would have done nicely, but even one man cannot stand up against an army. Goodbye and good death, Shirou Emiya." **_The speaker clicked off and I pounded my fist on the glass again. There's no way this is the end for me. I managed to best a freaking _demi-god_ in single combat that was when I was an unexperienced third-rate who barely channeled through a single Circuit.

Now I had access to all twenty-seven of my Circuits and the eight that Rin had reluctantly relinquished to me during our time at the Clock Tower when I had been asked by Burial Agency to freelance in a situation that required clearing out an entire city converted by a single Dead Apostle. That procedure had not been fun and had a pain intensity of the process I used to initially make a Circuit nearly a hundredfold.

So I can endure most things. Emiya Shirou will constantly seek his dream. Even if that dream is nowhere but inside me. I sat in front of the pod in a seiza position and waited for my enemy to approach.

*Scene Break*

After a fifteen minute lull from the time Mecharich has told me I was a dead man, the first enemy made itself known. I had abandoned the robes that I had procured from Eldes and discarded the bandolier and had pocketed the three balls. I stood up from my place on the floor and traced Kanshou and Bakuya in my hands, already a blur.

The first creature, a large purple King Cobra type, fell in an instance from being sliced into thirds. I heard a _'Damn!' _cried out from somewhere and after the first forty guards flooded in I lost count. There was a frenzy of flashing red lights as they all released their Pokémon and nearly thrice as many creatures entered the fray. I blurred from beast to beast, trying to get a killing blow before they could gang up on me, but some I couldn't kill conventionally. Some seemed to be made of steel or pure rock and my blades could only go as deep as a few centimeters.

After five minutes I was feeling my wounds that would get through. Most of the flyers or bigger ones had a ranged fire or lightning attack that hurt like hell and it was slowing me down. My Circuits pumped od and I was still safe for now. I moved to swing at another Hariyama, but was sent flying by a huge whirlwind that came from the birds and other flyers combined power. I flipped in the air and tumbled to the ground in a daze. I got up quickly and planted my feet.

I held my hand up and transposed twenty nameless swords onto my Circuits. "Trace On!" I felt my body warm up with the increasing flow of prana. "Roll Out! Bullet, Clear!" The twenty swords appeared around me aimed in multiple directions. "Freeze Out! Sword Barrel Full Open!" With that the swords fired off and were instantly replaced by another that was shot like a Gatling gun from hell. The first few rows went down like nothing, unable to stop a sword sharpened to its finest launching at the speed of a bullet from penetrating their hides.

When I saw they had studied the pattern and the guards ordered different tactics I upped my blades from twenty to fifty-five. Lava was coursing through my veins and I pumped every bit of prana I had into my projections while I held my ground. This will not be the end! I heard myself let out a load sound, but I didn't care. Who was I to abandon my mission given to me by the spirit of my planet? I WILL NOT BECOME HIM! My blade count increased to seventy-eight and my inner prana was dangerously low. I began sweating from the strain as the monsters before me dropped like flies.

I continued my onslaught even after I was sure the last Pokémon had been slain. These bastards weren't getting out alive. Not all of them at least. I heard cries of pain as some drew their last breath while others were only missing a limb. The lucky ones got nicked and had the sense to retreat behind the reinforced walls. Finally after I was sure I would not be pursued due to the chaos I used my last bit of od to reinforce myself to my maximum and trace a set of Kanshou and Bakuya. I smashed the large anterior window of the main look-over and jumped.

The wind rushed around me as I was falling from eighty meters into the sky. I aimed myself to the side of the building and jabbed Kanshou and Bakuya into the paneling. I suppressed a shout of pain and the tremendous counter force put an ungodly strain upon my body. I slid down at least fifteen meters before I stopped completely. I was about two-thirds of the way down and the building curved out so I could safely slide down the rest of the way.

I pulled Kanshou from the panel and dismissed Bakuya and began my slower decent down the building, occasionally using the black sword as a brake if I got too fast. After a few more minutes I reached the bottom near the shore of the island. I rummaged into my pockets and pulled out the three balls containing the Pokémon.

"By the lost First Magic please give me something I can work with!" I shouted to myself as I threw the first ball lamely, my strength pretty much gone from the earlier battle. After a moment, the familiar red light flashed and a small little golem, only about a meter tall, appeared. I sighed exasperatedly and it cocked its head to the side in confusion.

"Golett?" It questioned me, saying something odd. Well I didn't even know these things could vocalize let alone form words. I shook my head and decided to try my luck again with the second ball. I tossed it next to where the golem had landed and much to my dismay, it was useless. A small chick with orange feathers and a yellow tuft atop its head appeared.

"Torchic?" It chattered in the same questioning tone as the golem. Why did they say different things?

"What is a Golett?" I decided asking it and the small thing replied by pointing to itself and puffing its chest out proudly before I looked to the small chick. "And I suppose you're called Torchic then?" The small chick cried its name happily in broken syllables before it jumped onto my shoulder and perched on me. I just rubbed my temples. How the hell do I get into these things? It seems I had just made two friends…unless they were those 'Shadows.'

"Okay so you both seem intelligent," at that they seemed to beam happiness. I was mildly disturbed at that, but put it aside. "Are you two Shadows?" The word caused them both to shrink down in fear and apparently I had struck a nerve. The small golem grabbed onto my pant leg and when I looked down it shook its head before cowering. Torchic similarly said no, but instead it rubbed its head continuously into my cheek in affection. Yeah – no evil at all. "Well here goes number three then guys."

I tossed the last Pokémon out and instead of a red flash, a dark aura appeared from the ball and a large blue creature not unlike a plesiosaur emerged. On its back was a heavy looking gray shell with many blunt knobs poking out from it. And it did not seem happy to be outside. The thing flailed about until it managed to get into the water and I smiled darkly. Finally something I could work with.

I walked over to the creature, but I had noticed both Golett and Torchic had stayed behind and not ventured with me. I approached the sea creature very slowly and put one hand on its shell. It reared in anger and snapped at me. Without realizing what I had done, a slim blade had appeared in my other hand. Forcing myself to calm, I dismissed the blade.

"So you were processed, huh?" I spoke aloud to no one in particular. The creature still eyed me cautiously as I moved toward the front of it. "Well I hate to tell you this, but this whole place in going under lockdown. Sorry about that," I rubbed my head and tried to talk it down. "I know you're probably confused and hate humans, but this is your chance for escape – and revenge."

"Lapras," the creature snorted its name and turned its head away. It seemed to know that since it was in the water it could leave us to die and escape.

"I don't think so; I still have your container. If you want to leave, then we cut a deal. Transport the three of us to the islands south of here and I'll work on setting you free." The large reptile seemed to mull the idea over. I glanced back at the other two Pokémon who were sitting stock still just watching. "Take us to the western cove of the main island and I'll find a way." I firmly restated, and I intended to keep my word. This just got a million times more complicated and I was going to need help. The city indicated on the terminal map in the region called Hoenn seemed like a good place to start and from there I could work on tracking Cipher down.

The Lapras finally nodded its head, no emotion in the gesture. I indicated with a nod of my head for the other two Pokémon to board the reptilian sea creature and the Lapras pushed off from the shore. I looked around at the island as we drifted out to the ocean and saw the billow of smoke rising from the window I had used as my exit. Sirens had been sounding for the past ten minutes and guards would soon mobilize for a search. Too bad too, if they gave me time for a recharge I'd be happy to comply with a game of hide-and-seek. With that last thought, I let my eyes finally close and let the oblivion take me.

* * *

_Well pretty good start to this (I hope!) and glad to be back writing. So Shirou murdering Pokemon huh? Yeah I don't know if I'll get much flak for that or not. He's from a world that pretty much sees all those species as tools to further one's goals. Familiars, as Shirou addresses the Pokemon for most of the chapter, are just extensions of the body for a magus. He doesn't realize the connection yet between Trainer and Pokemon, but I've already set him up to have some good times with a Torchic, Golett, and that snarky Shadow Lapras. _

_So how did it all go? Let me know below! Rhymes! You didn't even notice until now! If you did you're a champ - have a cookie. Anyway I don't write this stuff for the heck of it. I put my writing out there for people who want as good experience as I get writing it, and I hope this story can pioneer more Fate/Pokemon crosses because there's like 74K Pokemon solo-stories. Imagine if the crossovers got that high in any fandom. Spread the love! Review (again shamless plug) and I'll see you all later!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo yo welcome back to the story! Got a cover up for this bad boy! How do you like it?_

_Before I go any further with this I'd like to give a shout-out to two bromigos for all their help over the past two weeks with fleshing out this story and giving me some new ideas to go on. _

_**CG-3m1y4**, you've given me so many new ideas for other stories it's ridiculous and its thanks to you I had to finish the I.S. novels before I could get back to work on this thing. _

**_Aeonaxx, _**_ my more-or-less idea beta for this thing. With this dude I've pretty much gotten the entire plot for A Small Answer outlined and put into detailed arcs. So don't worry folks I've got this thing planned out to the end. Thanks to both of you gentlemen for the help!__  
_

_Alrighty a bit longer than last chapter, but this will probably be the average for most of them, give or take a few thousand words. I hope you all had a good couple of weeks. I've been busy with working and probably will be delayed a bit with next chapter due to Labor Day coming up and in my job that pretty much equals a big week beforehand. _

_Anyway this chapter has Shirou finally making landfall in Hoenn and learning more about Pokemon in general. The cast of characters I've brought in are all residence of Lilycove City in the anime and I used their Japanese names rather than the English because I have already established the phonetics with Mecharich's first name. I don't know if I'll keep all characters as Japanese or not, but let me know if I should or not. _

_The opening of this chapter also marks the beginning of the Poke-Dojo that you will find at the ends of some random chapters. Other chapters will feature story-canon omakes that will detail little events I skip over or Shirou's interactions with his team. Speaking of his team...read on to find out! I'm such a tease I know haha. Alrighty folks I'll see you at the end for some notes and what not. Now read on and please I hope you enjoy_

* * *

A soft breeze rolled over me as I was splayed out on a beach with soft, white sand. Was this where Lapras had taken us after I ordered it away from Citidark Island? No – this didn't look like the area detailed on the map, so where was I? More so, why did I not really care?

I stood up from where I had been on the sand and took in the scenery around me. A more quixotic man would've called this Shangri-La, and I would have to agree with said man. Behind me was an opulent jungle and before me was ocean as far as the eye could see. And I could see for kilometers. One thing I did find strange was how I was no longer in my normal attire, but rather in a blue pair of swimming shorts.

"Oh my Emiya-kun, are you just now waking up?" That voice – no she shouldn't be here. I whirled around to see my Rin standing before me, similarly dressed for beach-time activities. She was wearing a simple, red two-piece and I really think I felt my brain stop. I'd seen her in all states of dress before, but still it was hard for me to take my eyes from her.

"R-Rin, how on earth did you get here?" I stammered out after a few moments of staring like an idiot. "The vortex – and the teleportation…did Zelretch help you find me?" Only the Wizard Marshall would have any hope in finding me in the myriad of parallel worlds that littered reality.

"Shirou what are you talking about? Kischur-dono hasn't been seen in months, and what's this nonsense about a vortex? What stupid tale are you concocting now?" I saw her brow twitch in the usual manner and I rubbed my head sheepishly despite myself. Wait – since when was she on a first named basis with Zelretch?

"Ah never mind!" I replied quickly while looking to the side. Had the events of the last day all been a dream? No, that couldn't be the case. How had I ended up here then? I looked back to face Rin, but she had disappeared from my view. I looked around myself in a circle, and couldn't spot her. Okay, what the hell was going on?

"You are acting very strange, Emiya. Was it something you ate?" a new voice greeted me smugly. Just how many people were on this beach? I twisted to my left to find the source and the person it belonged to walked out from the jungle backdrop.

"What are you doing here?" I ground out at the blue-haired man who was making that egoistical smirk he was known for. I understood how Rin would be here by her association to me, but how did Matou Shinji feet into all of this? Maybe he was behind Rin disappearing suddenly. "Where is Rin, Shinji?"

"That isn't the correct question, Emiya," Shinji spat my surname out like a curse. "What you should really be asking is where _you_ are." That gave me some pause; what was he getting at? I woke up here – wherever here is – and no I can't recall. All I know is of the events that had happened in the last day. Being summoned by that creature Jirachi and thrown into a world not of my own. Wasn't that what had truly transpired?

"You still doubt if that really happened, Emiya?" My former friend questioned me as if reading my mind. "Then allow me to put your mind at ease!" His smirk turned into a devilish grin that set me on edge. I was forced backward by an unseen force and hit the sand with an audible thud. I looked back up to face my attacker and Shinji was gone from view. Okay now this had my attention. Shinji had never been one for magecraft, and even during the Grail War his only claim to Rider was that lousy book he had converted into a set of command spells. I suddenly felt a pang in my mind and my vision escaped me.

The only sight I could behold was darkness. It seemed as if I floated there for ages, until suddenly a single object appeared. It was a small, unassuming ovoid that simply hung in the darkness. More time passed on and as it did the ovoid began to have more defining characteristics about it, before I felt a pulse emerge from within it. No – heartbeat was more appropriate. Was this thing an egg?

Time rushed forward as the pulses began to grow stronger and stronger. Finally a golden aura appeared around the object and the most brilliant outburst of energy I had ever witnessed came forth from the void. Was this the big bang that many scientists had theorized as the start of the universe? Only watching would tell the tale.

*Scene shift*

I don't know how long I had been in this state, but from the egg had come forth a large creature, white and majestic. From there it had created three more beings and one rushed away into a vortex similar to the one that called me forth. I saw whole galaxies created in seconds, with them their solar systems and planets. The view I had finally rested on one particular planet, similar looking to Earth, but the continents were all wrong. I guess that's to be expected due to tectonics.

The white creature then settled on this planet, out of all the others, and created three more creatures. Each one similar in power, but distinctly different in appearance, the three creatures fled from the spot and settled down into different bodies of water. Those things were definitely a Phantasmal species of some kind – or maybe Pokémon? I continued to watch on as I saw the evolution of many species on the planet below.

When humanity began its civilization, I noticed that many of the legends I knew to be true were never shown in my visions. Perhaps this was just being selective with the history I bore witness to? No – Gilgamesh's legend changed the course of the World, and was definitely recorded by the Throne of Heroes. The only other world I knew of was the one I had been whisked away to.

The scene changed again, and this time it seemed I was viewing a more contemporary history. I saw people and creatures alike battling in a great valley. Many of the creatures stuck out as ones I had recently fought. This is definitely the Pokémon world. The war continued on for decades and destroyed the region. It was finally ended when a large man used a device to devastate both sides. From the machine came a single creature, but when the man went to it, the Pokémon turned away from him and floated to the sky. The anguish on his face caused me great sorrow for some reason.

The scenery continued to change; the story was still the same. Factions of humanity would rise up and there would be war among several groups. However I noticed the trend of the disputes becoming smaller and smaller, going lower since the war I had witnessed. I saw more people rising up against the oppressions. Perhaps this world was breeding heroes of its own. The scenes finally settled upon one face and for some reason I was drawn in. It was of a boy with raven black hair. I watched as he faced down a well-dressed man with slick hair, and again as he was riding upon the back of a great, white beast.

Were these dreams prophetic at all? I gazed on as the boy – now a young man – faced many perils and still succeeded. Was this world trying to tell me to seek him out, or was something else at play? A scene in which the boy was with some of his friends came about and one boy in particular was holding something. Was that the comet fragment from before? The object began glowing and floated up, until it dissolved away and in its place was Jirachi. So it was the one sending me this?

A flick onto my forehead caused my vision to snap and once more I was on the island paradise. Standing before me, inches from my face, was Fujimura Taiga. However she was dressed in a hakama and had the Tora-shinai at her waist.

"Shirou you still don't understand the dangers of entering into a contract! After all you went through with Tohsaka-chan and that messy business with Sakura turning out to be the Grail…" she trailed off. Behind her, another voice popped up.

"Fujimura-san…he obviously doesn't remember any of that, and what did I say about spoilers!" Illya-chan was apparently here too, except she was dressed in bloomers. "Osu Shirou-nii! You need to stop playing at the beach and get back to business. Even if she is a bit dense, Fujimura-san is right; you can't enter into things lightly!"

"D-dense…" Fuji-nee trailed off, but Illya ignored her groaning. I was so lost.

"W-what are you two even doing here?" I finally got in a word, but I was also ignored by my adoptive sister. Fuji-nee sprung back from her funk and was the first to answer me.

"This is the Tiger Dojo Beach Special Spectacular! All of the fans have waited for this!" What? "You have to go back to Day Fifteen and continue to fight that fight! Only then will you win and avoid the Bad Ending!"

"T-Tiger Dojo? What nonsense are you spouting now, Fuji-nee?" What did she mean by Day Fifteen and Bad Ending? I really am starting to hate the beach.

"Shirou-nii, she's saying you need to remember why you fought before! We can't give away too many hints, but you need to embrace the past and the future!" Illya chanted in the background. My future? She didn't mean Archer, did she? There's no way Illya knew of the connection Rin's former Servant and I shared. Taiga then smacked me on the head with her shinai.

"Oi! What was that for?" I growled while rubbing my head. Fuji-nee grabbed me by the shoulders and directed me toward the ocean. She thrust my face close to the edge.

"Look down there! What do you see?" she demanded of me in a very strange accent, African maybe?

"I see myself," I replied flatly, looking at my reflection in the water. Fuji-nee leaned down next to me and poked the water with Tora-shinai causing it to ripple.

"Look harder," she murmured like a wise sage. I glanced at her, and then back into the pool of water. I jumped back a little when it wasn't my face that greeted me, but the visage of EMIYA. "You see? He still lives in you." The sky began to darken as Taiga pulled away from me and large storm clouds formed out of nowhere. From the clouds emerged the likeness of Archer. I scowled despite myself.

"Shirou – you have forgotten me…" He uttered stoically, and then hmphed at me in displeasure. The feeling was mutual.

"How could I have forgotten you? You threw away our ideals and tried to kill me to erase your own pitiful existence!" How was this possible? His soul shouldn't be able to just appear like this before me? Let alone as a freaky weather phenomenon!

"You have forgotten me, and so have forgotten yourself. Look inside yourself, Shirou, you've already unlocked our greatest gift. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place at the Throne of Souls." Totally ignored my point, but what was he getting at?

"How can I? I'm not who I used to be, and I'm definitely not you!"

"Remember what we stood for, and the rest will come. You are on a greater path than I could have dreamed of and you are the true hero. Remember who you are…" Archer began to disappear with the storm.

"Wait! Archer!" I demanded of the clouds as he disappeared into nothing. "What the hell was that about…?"

"Walt always knows how to get to you, huh?" Fuji-nee sniffled as she mock blew her nose into her sleeve. Illya rolled her eyes.

"Shirou-nii, now you have been visited by yourself! Go back and complete your mission! We cannot do any more for you! Osu!" Illya punched the air, and Taiga jumped to her feet.

"Good luck, Shirou, and may the Force be with you!" She bowed to me deeply, which I returned out of respect for the culture, even if I was confused by her send off.

"Fujimura-san, you can't use that one! We were only licensed for the one take!" Illya complained as I felt my vision beginning to go dark.

"Don't worry, Illya-chan, they own that one too!" Fuji-nee reassured the younger woman. "Now come on, don't forget to breathe Shirou!" Huh? "Come on –"

*Scene Break*

"Breathe!" a feminine voice called out; before I felt soft lips touch mine. A few moments passed and I began sputtering as water exited my lungs violently. I inhaled deeply and then exhaled aggressively as more water came up. Finally I sat up and took in my surroundings.

I was in a small room that surprisingly had tatami mats laid out on the floor. A few tables littered with sitting pillows were scattered about the room as well. To my immediate left was an older man with a large white mustache and beard that covered most of his face. His hair's length was down to his mid-back, pouring from his head like a great, white waterfall. Next to him was a much younger girl with purple-tinted hair done up in a ponytail with a pink ribbon attached to it. To my right was an older woman with graying brunette hair that was done up in a white cloth. She wore an apron as well. It was the person directly in front of me that had just resuscitated me and she was sporting a deep blush.

She seemed to be around my age, maybe a few years younger, with teal hair that was the length of her back. She was dressed in a red tank-top and had on a black skirt that ran below the knee with a red stripe down the side of it. She also had not taken her eyes of off me since I had awoken abruptly. Speaking of which, that would explain the weird dream I had just had. Archer's words still rung in my mind, but I stuffed those thoughts away. Now might be a good time to talk.

"Uhm hello…?" I tried and that caused the woman opposite me to perk up and realize just how close she had been to me. She scooted backwards a bit and sat with her legs folded under her. The younger girl whispered something to the old man, before he nodded slowly and then turned his entire body to face me.

"Hello indeed! I am relieved to see that you are alive, young man. My daughter and I –" he said, gesturing to the oldest woman in the room, "We found you floating in the shallows a bit ago and hurriedly brought you and your Pokémon to our inn. We thought you were dead; it's been nearly fifteen minutes since we brought you here. It's a miracle that you survived!"

"I'm surprisingly resilient," I uttered. Was that the best I could come up with? I mean I could say 'Yeah I have a magical scabbard that belonged to King Arthur lobbed between my liver and spleen,' but then he'd think I was crazy and stupid. Jeez I must be having one of those days today. The man paid no mind to my rather dumb response and grinned widely.

"I don't know about that, son. If my granddaughter hadn't performed CPR for as long as she had, we'd have had to cast you back out with the fish. By the way you'll be happy to know your Torchic and Golett are just fine. That Lapras of yours is a hardy dame that's for sure, but something was off about her. We left her alone down by where we found you, so when you're ready you can go see her." I rubbed my head as I mulled over what to do. I eyed the teal-haired woman and smiled.

"Thank you for bringing me back to the land of the living," I inclined my head toward her. Bowing while sitting would have looked awkward after all and I didn't want to scare these people any more than I probably had by winding up unconscious on their doorstep.

"You're very welcome!" She smiled kindly and bowed slightly to me. "My name is Kaede, and I work here in our inn and Pokéblock shop with my mother and younger sister, Kanata." Kaede gestured to the older woman first and then her younger sister.

"Oi what about me, don't I matter?" the old man asked indignantly causing the women to laugh.

"And this is my grandfather, Jinbei. He is a veteran trainer who used to go by the name of Vlad the Attacker, and was surprised by the strength of your Lapras considering the other two Pokémon you have on hand." I looked at the old man who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I am Emiya Shirou," I replied before I corrected myself. "Shirou Emiya, that is, in my homeland we give our family names first. I've noticed that many around here do not despite many similarities I've seen between our cultures. As for my Lapras…" I found it strange calling the blue beast my own. "Why were you surprised?"

"Shirou, eh? That is definitely a strong name, my boy. I was surprised because you seem to have to inexperienced Pokémon with you and then you have her. She had a weathered shell on her back, which suggested to me that she's seen some serious action. She must've been with you what? Twelve years now?"

"Twelve years? I've only had her for a day at most. All three of them actually," I confessed. This caused a stir in all four of them. What was so odd about that? Twelve years…would put me at ten years old. "Do most people get their Pokémon at age ten?" This caused an even bigger stir. Okay what was I not getting? That vision I had sure showed me a lot about the history of this world, but seemed to lack on cultural nuances. I wonder what it would have been like if Archer or maybe Lancer had been summoned to our time without all the knowledge imparted to them by the Grail.

"Y-Yes, that is normally the case," the man answered. "Only a day though? Where is it you are from?" Another world, but that's not relevant at the moment.

"I am from a city called Fuyuki located in the Orre region. I don't suppose you've heard of it have you?" There's no way he could have, and I'd be surprised if he bought it at all. The man looked well-traveled and was a veteran trainer as well.

"No I haven't heard of that exact city, but the region is familiar. I was there a few years ago visiting an old friend of mine in Agate Village," he began thoughtfully, "how did you come by these three then? Usually any trainer starts out with just one handed out by the Professor of their region or someone of similar stature. Yet here you are with two very exotic types and one native to our region of Hoenn."

"They were a gift from a dear friend of mine. In the moments before I was thrown out of his father's house do to an internal family argument, he granted them to me and told me enough to set me on my path. This was the closest region at the time and Lapras took us here. The rest I don't recall."

"There was a bad storm late in the evening," the older woman spoke up suddenly. "You must have been pulled from your course and wound up here in Lilycove. You're Lapras looked exhausted when we found her just a bit ago, and your other two Pokémon wouldn't let us touch you at first either." That was unexpected; maybe the bond between the creatures and their masters was more complex than I previously thought. "I am Otane by the way."

"A pleasure to meet you, and thank you for welcoming me into your home, I am glad I was found by pleasurable people." That seemed to set something at ease in them, and I relaxed a bit more as well. "However, there is still something that I must take care of."

"And that is?" Jinbei asked me curiously. I sighed and let my head fall down.

"I was rushed out so quickly I had no time to grab anything so I am lacking in supplies and money. Do you know of any way I can earn an income or perhaps get my identity established here in Hoenn?"

"Ah of course! To become registered in our region, you'll simply need to visit Prof. Birch in Littleroot and have him register you as a trainer. You'll then be in a global system that can be used in any region with the system established, including your home I'd imagine. Such a shame you couldn't become registered in Kobe though, you'll have to go a bit out of your way to reach the professor." The old man nodded before looking toward his daughter. "As for money, I'm sure there is something around the area you can do…"

"If you're suggesting we allow him to work in the inn, then forget it!" Otane growled out, before she realized I was still in the room. "It's nothing against you dear, it's just that business hasn't reached its peak and we don't have a need for the help. I might be able to help you find something. What are you good at?" Swinging sharpened pieces of metal made for killing and making said pieces of metal with magic.

"I'm pretty good with machinery and worked in a convenience shop for several years. I've been responsible of the upkeep of my home since I was about nine and have cooked for as long as well," I summed up my résumé, and she nodded.

"Cooking, huh? I wouldn't have pegged you for the domestic type with the way you're built and all," she replied thoughtfully. "I guess you can't judge a book by its cover. My youngest daughter Kanata is a natural when it comes to making our Pokéblocks in the shop, but Kaede is about as a good a cook as the pillow she's resting on." The eldest daughter frowned.

"Mother! Do you have to embarrass me in front of company? I am proud that I take after Dad and Grandfather when it comes to my battling prowess!" The teal-haired woman nodded proudly before her grandfather put his hand on her shoulder.

"You always will be the pride of Lilycove, Kaede!" He cheered her on.

"Except when you lost in the Ever Grande Conference a few years back," Kanata mocked her sister. "You just kept using the same old move over and over, and that kid's Grovyle wiped the floor with Walrein."

"It wasn't long before that you had lost to his little girlfriend in the Contest, though either." Kaede shot back, and her sister scowled. Otane scolded her daughters, while Jinbei gave me an apologetic look.

"Try living with it all the time," he whispered to me, amused. I cracked a small smile and chuckled. "Anyhow, I was wondering if you would be interested taking a crack at battling. Have you ever had one before?" Oh the stories I could tell, old man, the stories I could tell. I don't think telling him of bloody conquest would exactly put me in his good graces.

"Only once and it was very rushed. My opponent swarmed me with all of his Pokémon. I won by the skin of my teeth." My retelling of the battle on Citidark before my escape caused him to frown.

"Six on three hardly seems fair, especially when two are as inexperienced as yours. Tell me, did you Lapras ensure your victory?" I shook my head and smirked briefly.

"Actually I was the one who ended up winning the battle for my side," I replied nonchalantly. The look on his face was priceless. "I wrestled with two of them to even up the score a bit, and knocked one of them out. The other was taken out of the match before I could do the same."

"Really now…how unorthodox, but I respect nothing more than a man who trains side by side with his Pokémon! Very well, I will make you an offer Shirou Emiya! I extend to you the chance to be my pupil in Pokémon training until such time that you depart from our home and make your way to Littleroot." An intriguing offer to say the least, it would be very helpful if I had an experienced opponent to get a feel for my Pokémon with. I honestly didn't even know what the three of them could do in regards to attack power.

When I had battled with the two guards before, they needed to shout something like an aria before their Pokémon complied with the resulting attack. A similar thing had happened when a nameless guard had ordered that hellhound to unleash its torrent of flames down the elevator shaft.

"I would be extremely grateful for any wisdom you impart upon me," I responded sincerely. "I will be in your care." Jinbei nodded and then rose from the floor.

"Very well then, Shirou, I will allow you a bit to reacquaint yourself with your team and then meet me on the shore to the southeast of here and we shall begin!" I nodded dutifully and got up as well. The three women who had finished their aside looked between themselves, confused about what had transpired.

*Scene Break*

After finding the first two of the creatures I had procured the day prior, I strode down to the beach where Jinbei would be waiting for me. Torchic had resumed its spot perched on my shoulder, while Golett was walking beside me. The small chick was chirping happily as we walked to the seaside. I could see why too; Lilycove was a beautiful city and had large expanses of land that were untapped.

I made my way down a series of steps to the beachside and saw the Lapras floating in the water. It – no, she rather – eyed me curiously before simply snorting. Good to see you too. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her head. She tried to pull away, but I kept a firm grip.

"Listen, you and I are going to need to work together from here on out. If you want any chance of being free from this shadow taint or whatever it is, I need your cooperation, alright?" She bucked my hand from her snout, but muttered her name in reply. "Now you two," I turned to Golett and placed Torchic on the ground, "today we are going to be doing some drills so I can get an impression of how you both fight. If someone else would like to participate as well, just say the word." No response from the mighty beast, figured.

"Shirou, I see you've brought your Pokémon," Jinbei welcomed as he walked up to our quartet. "Are you ready to begin with a spar?"

"Just say the word," I replied, eager to see how my creatures would compare to others I had seen. If they were from Citidark, they must at least have the potential to be killers, even if they did lack the proper battle experience.

"Very well, we will test your Pokémon in a double battle," the Attacker smiled before pulling a ball from his robes. "Kecleon, you're up!" From the ball emerged a green lizard creature with a jagged red band across its belly. "This Kecleon is a bit different than others, as it has a very rare ability to itself. Whenever he uses an attack, he takes on the traits of that type. Your Torchic has an ability as well. Its family line has the power known as Blaze which allows it more power when it is running low on endurance, similar to an adrenaline rush for humans."

"I see," I murmured. How interesting, it can alter its biology based on its powers. This thing about types however had me confused. "And if I hit your Pokémon with a certain attack, its type can decide if it works or not?"

"Yes! For instance if I had my Kecleon use Rain Dance, most of your Torchic's attacks would prove ineffective, however if it used an attack like Grass Knot, I'd be giving you a wide open shot to take me down." Ah I see, so the mechanics of these creatures was similar to rock, paper, scissors as simplistic as that sounded. There were probably many different combinations of types though, so I would have to watch for that.

"And will you release your other Pokémon as well?" I asked my tutor. He reached into his robe again and procured another ball before throwing it into the air.

"Zebstrika let's go!" A large zebra-like Pokémon emerged from the Pokéball and it had a mane that looked like a razor. The beast whinnied loudly before crackling with electricity and stomping its front hoof on the ground. "This Pokémon has the ability to increase its speed when hit by any form of electricity. However I don't think that will be much use to me in this situation. Your Golett has one of two abilities. The first is one that increases its natural ability whenever a move involving the fists is used. The other one is an unlucky ability that prevents your Pokémon from using an item given to it. Rarely, can they hold an ability that allows any move they make to hit without fail; the only downside is they have no defense whatsoever." Trading any semblance of an ability to dodge with the power of perfect accuracy every time was definitely something I hoped this golem held.

"I'm guessing only battle with determine what the Pokémon has?" Jinbei nodded sharply as I moved opposite the field to face him. Torchic and Golett has lined up in front of me, side-by-side and opposite them the Kecleon and Zebstrika had done the same. How would my Pokémon fair? That Kecleon could shift types giving me a small window of superior type-advantage before I would be on the other end of it. "Alright then let's get started."

"Of course, you may have the first move!" I nodded determinedly before falling short. I didn't know any of the arias to activate my Pokémon's latent powers. I rubbed my head before I noticed Jinbei smirking as he must have come to the conclusion I didn't have a single clue what I was doing.

"Alright, Golett, attack his Zebstrika!" I commanded the small golem. It charged forward into battle acting on instinct. Its fist began glowing and its entire arm turned black with a mauve outlining. The energy it had gathered condensed onto its first before Golett threw its arm into a punch still far away from the zebra Pokémon and an apparition in the shape of larger fist flew toward it.

"Zebstrika dodge to the left!" The lightning zebra moved to comply, but the fist changed course and slammed into the Pokémon. "Shadow Punch, eh? That's pretty good, kid! Zebstrika use Double Team!" The zebra got up from the ground and began moving quickly, after images of it appearing. I reinforced my vision to follow its path. "Golett, to your right flank, Shadow Punch!"

The golem complied and it struck Zebstrika in the side once more. Jinbei grimaced as I easily spotted his evasion technique.

"Kecleon you're up! Use Thunderbolt on Zebstrika!" The chameleon Pokémon launched a bolt of lightning at its partner and I saw a yellow aura appear around the zebra. He must be trying to boost its speed. Golett would need Torchic's help if both opponents were involved now.

"Torchic go help him out!" Torchic chirped excitedly before it launched from its spot like a missile. How the hell did it get so fast? Golett looked to its side as Torchic zoomed past it and head-butted right into the Kecleon's face. I palmed my own face at the idiocy of the chick, but at least it did some damage. Torchic bounced off of the chameleon and landed next to Golett. At least I could match that Zebstrika for speed.

"Interesting…it seems your Torchic has the ability of Speed Boost rather than Blaze. An odd thing for two Pokémon with their rare abilities to be on the same field, but it does not change anything. Using Headbutt was smart considering Torchic's speed. Don't forget though that you need to keep moving or else your Pokémon will get hurt! Kecleon use Return on Torchic!" I panicked slightly as I didn't know how much endurance the small chick had. Didn't that Golbat try to use a move before I impaled it…what did its trainer shout?

"Torchic, try using Protect!" The small chick looked at me confused before the chameleon slammed into it and sent it flying. "Dammit! Golett use Shadow Punch!" The golem swung its fist again, but the apparition dissipated before touching the Kecleon. "What the?"

"Ghost-type attacks cannot affect Normal-type Pokémon, Shirou! Golett is also Ground-type, so don't limit yourself to one move!" All I know is one move! Maybe Torchic knew something else. That horned-dog Pokémon used the move Flamethrower on me.

"Torchic, let's go with Flamethrower!" Immediately the chick opened its beak and a huge burst of fire sprung forth. The Kecleon was thrown back from the force of the flames and seemed to take a fair bit of damage. "Golett, Flamethrower?" I asked, seeing if the golem could use any fire-based powers. I heard it grunt before large, shadowy blob formed in front of its body and launched away. Again it dissipated before touching the Kecleon.

"A Shadow Ball too, but remember Shirou," Jinbei began.

"I know type advantage! Torchic, use Flamethrower on the Kecleon, Golett, Shadow Ball on Zebstrika!" The chick opened its beak to attack again, while Golett flew another orb of shadow at the zebra Pokémon.

"Kecleon use Sunny Day!" Kecleon glowed orange for a few moments, before I felt an intense heat from above. Weather manipulation? Torchic's flames washes over Kecleon, but did little to it. Sunny Day must be fire-based as well. The Zebstrika dodged the Shadow Ball and unleashed a bolt of lightning at Torchic. Why not attack Golett?

"Torchic, behind you!" The chick turned as the Zebstrika fired its attack, but didn't move in time. A blinding light pierced my vision, but as it cleared up I saw Golett standing in front of my other Pokémon, unharmed. Ah – electricity can be grounded and Golett is part Ground. Types were just common sense and simple physics then.

"Kecleon use Solar Beam on Golett!" Solar Beam? Kecleon gathered in energy in front of its face and fired off a huge beam of what I figured was solar radiation judging by the name of the attack. Golett was struck before I could give an order and the beam sent it flying. I rushed over to it and saw that it was unconscious. "Grass type beats Ground!" He shifted his Kecleon to grass?

"But Fire burns away at the Grass, right? Torchic attack his Kecleon!" The small chick again took off like a shot and as it flew through the air, it became enveloped in a coat of flames. Jinbei stroked his beard in contemplation as Kecleon was knocked out of the battle as well. Torchic landed a ways away from the Zebstrika who had been pacing, awaiting orders.

"Flame Charge as well? These Pokémon are indeed well taught even if they lack battle experience. Very well if we are down to our final two let's go all out! Zebstrika, use Wild Charge and show him the power of your thundering hooves!" The zebra exploded in electrical energy before it started galloping toward Torchic.

"Flame Charge!" I commanded the small bird. It looked at me quickly before fire enveloped it as well. It took off at an insane pace toward the oncoming zebra. Both were shouting their names as a battle cry, before they collided head on. A powerful explosion rocked the beach as a dark cloud covered the scene. Neither party could be confirmed unharmed or not.

As the smoke finally cleared I made out Zebstrika panting, but standing still. I scanned for Torchic until my eyes finally rested upon its form. It finally succumbed to its injuries and passed from exhaustion as well. I saw Jinbei clapping softly.

"A very good first effort, however you are very rough around the edges. You only knew the names of attacks as I pointed them out and even then you tried to command your Golett to use moves it is incapable of learning," he chided me. I took the criticism to heart; if I was to improve I had to listen. "You did make a good impression, though, when you thought to have Golett try a ranged attacked. It seems that I have won our battle though."

"Indeed, it was an enriching experience to battle properly and I've learned more than I thought with this one encounter even if I did not take the victory," I stopped after something caught my ears. Jinbei's Zebstrika was still standing at the beach when a large stream of water struck it. The zebra was sent straight into the hillside and I saw Lapras eyeing me.

"I-ah think you spoke to soon, Shirou," Jinbei said slowly. "It appears your Lapras wanted to participate after all, if that Hydro Pump was any indication. I'm reluctant to call it your win, but my Pokémon are fainted and you still have one in play, even if she did not fight."

"Either way, thank you for the battle, and for more to come," I bowed to the older man, which he returned as deeply. I recalled my three Pokémon into their housing as Jinbei did the same. After that we walked up the stairway to return to the inn.

*Scene Break*

The sun was beginning to set as we returned to the inn. As I followed Jinbei into the complex, a hearty aroma entered my nostrils. Otane must have been preparing dinner or perhaps they were crafting those Pokéblocks they told me about earlier. I entered the next room over and found Kaede and her mother busy cooking a dish that must have been stew.

"Ah Shirou, welcome back," Otane greeted me from over her shoulder. "Kaede and I were just preparing a light dinner while you were training with Dad. It should be ready in a while if you want to go rest for a while in the apartment upstairs." I shook my head and moved to try and help somehow with the preparation.

"You've already allowed me into your home at no charge; please allow me to help with the meals. It's been a long while since I was shooed away from a kitchen," I replied to the older woman. She shrugged, as she continued to sauté some vegetables.

"Alright let's see if you're up to it. Why don't you dice up those onions on the next over there and after that I'll see if there's anything else." I gave her a mock salute and moved to the table next juxtaposed to the woman and began dicing the white spheres. Kaede looked on as I chopped the onions and decided to relocate her work area next to where I was preparing.

"So how did your battle with Grandfather go? I'm sure he was a tough match; he can still run circles around me and I've been battling with him since I became a trainer when I was eleven!" The girl's eyes crinkled in mirth as I'm sure she recalled memories of battling with Jinbei.

"I think he was giving me a fair shot during out battle and wasn't going all out. There were many times he probably could have ended the match, but he held back and taught well. He is very similar to another I once studied under. In the end he did win against the two Pokémon I had used, but Lapras interfered and caused his last to faint from an attack." I grimaced as I put the onions into a small dish Otane left for me. "Is there anything else you need prepared?"

"Can you fillet a fish?" I let loose a small grin at the thought of seafood. It had been a long time since I had prepared anything involving aquatic animals. I nodded to Otane. Kaede placed a cutting board in front of me as her mother plopped two large fish in front of me. "I need these filleted and cubed."

"Why didn't you battle with your Lapras? She seems very strong," Kaede resumed our conversation. She seemed very interested in my battling, but if her mentor was a renowned battler in his youth it made sense. Why hadn't I used Lapras? She was indeed very powerful, but I still didn't know the effects of using a shadow Pokémon in battle and how it would affect her also.

"The reason is she just doesn't seem to listen to me much. It has to do with how she was previously trained by someone else and I inherited her. Remember I was given all three of my Pokémon and haven't established much of a relationship yet. I'm still unaccustomed to them all around to tell the truth," I admitted to the teal-haired girl as I sliced the fish around its fin and began to pull the blade towards its tail.

"I've had issues in the past with my Walrein as well when I first got him. With some Pokémon you have to earn their respect or show them that you are good enough to be their partner before they will trust you enough during battle. When I competed in a tournament for the first time I had only caught Walrein – Spheal at that time – and he still didn't trust in my abilities as a trainer. As time went on we became synchronized after spending some much time together as partners."

So what brought out their true power was camaraderie then? It seemed like shadow Pokémon were designed to be the ultimate battle creature, but fighting without passion is foolish and weak. Was that what Archer had meant in remember who I was in that weird dream? For so long I blindly followed the ideals instilled in me by my father, but after so many years I finally had found a middle ground. Hadn't I? My life or death situation count hadn't been growing as steadily as it once had back in my teenage years, but I knew my moral compass was still set on its proper course. It was what drove me to do this wasn't it, and not some compulsive desire to just be reunited with Rin – another thing that I would always fight for.

"Shirou?" I was drawn from my thoughts as Kaede said my name. "Is everything alright?"

"Ah yes, I'm sorry, everything is fine," I reassured her as I resumed peeling the skin back from the fish that I had been slicing with my knife for a while now. This was a huge fish, where did Otane managed to catch this?

"Are you sure? The look on your face was pained and seemed very confused," Kaede rebutted, the worry evident in her voice. I'm sure if I even began trying to explain myself to her she'd find it hard to relate, but then again maybe not. She said it herself that she was a battle-hardened trainer and I'm sure she's dealt with her fair share of injustices.

"I was just remembering times of when I was younger," I began and she cocked her head to the side. "In this world bad things tend to happen to people and I have always had the notion that it was right to fight for them. After trekking down that path for this long, I sometimes wonder if I am doing the right thing and if what I fight for is worth it all." I was too brazen when I was only sixteen, swearing I would never end up like Archer and half a decade later here I am contemplating things just as he must have in his youth.

"We all battle for something or other, Shirou," Kaede's tone sounding very motherly which was odd considering her strong features I had noticed. The way she had presented herself was confident and noble – minus the time she had performed mouth-to-mouth. "The last tournament I fought in – about five years ago – I had entered on a whim. I hadn't been feeling much passion for battling, but Grandfather suggested I go if not for me, for Lilycove. Everyone had been rooting for me back when I was in the circuit."

"As I battled in the conference I began to find my stride again and the reason why I first became a trainer in the first place. My final match was with a younger boy that battled with equal spirit as I had and in the end he came out on top. For a split second I doubted myself at the end, but he came up to me and offered his hand. I knew I was not wrong for picking up the mantel once more and resuming battling."

"Thanks for that," I replied to her honestly. She smiled warmly at my thanks and turned back to the food she was preparing. I placed the filleted fish next to Otane and mulled over what Kaede had said. She might not have been in the same life or death places as I had, but she definitely had doubted her path as well. "Kaede, would you be willing to show me some battling techniques sometime? Your grandfather is great, but two instructors are better than one."

"Of course!" She made a fist in front of her. "In fact, tomorrow we'll got out and get you your very first Hoenn Pokémon!" That could be useful, as another addition to my team would help in my fight against Cipher.

"Alright, then it's set. Tomorrow morning we shall go out and find one," I nodded in anticipation. This wouldn't only allow me to add another member to my roster, but also a chance to speak with the young woman more privately. I hadn't had a chance to bring Rin up when I first awoke and it would be good to voice that I was spoken for lest I accidentally do something stupid.

"Oi!" I heard a Kanata's voice call from the other room, "If you two are done flirting then finish up dinner and let's eat! I'm starving!" Kaede rolled her eyes as I handed Otane the other fish that I had finished filleting.

*Scene Break*

"I still think I should come along! I am the boy's master after all and if he is going to catch his first Pokémon without me then he shouldn't go at all!" Jinbei complained as Kaede and I walked out from the inn and began heading west out of town. I chuckled as the old man complained and Kaede just shook her head.

"Sorry we had to wait so long before leaving," Kaede apologized. When we had planned for the following day, it turned out that a rush of people came to the city for something called a Pokémon Contest. Thus Kaede had been needed to help run the Pokéblock store, which apparently helped Pokémon coordinators raise certain appeal aspects of their creatures. Even to an extent I was helping by cooking for the inn while Otane ran the store.

Two days had passed and the teal-haired girl had finally found some free time to take me out on my Pokémon hunt. We were headed for something called the Safari Zone because she had told me it required sheer luck to catch Pokémon out there and at best I could catch a whole thirty of them. I doubted I would be that lucky, but even if I could increase my party by one or two I'd be satisfied.

"It's not that big of a deal! After all I haven't had to cook for so many in a long time, it was enjoyable for me to be able to do so," I brushed off her apology with a small smile and thought nothing else of it. "So how long do you think it will take us to reach this Safari?"

"An hour at most if we keep a decent pace," the other trainer replied. "So tell me something Shirou."

"What would that be?" I glanced to her as I waved politely to a passing couple of folks as we made our way out of town.

"Do you remember much of what happened before you woke up? You were badly wounded when Grandfather found you out by the shore and I was wondering what you had went through. I don't know if mom or Kanata believe what you said, and I'm sure Grandfather just didn't pry out of respect, but what happened? I don't mean to seem rude, Shirou, you have be nothing but polite to my family, but you still are a stranger." It was a reasonable enough question, and caught me a bit off guard that she had asked me that.

"I suppose my departure from my home was a bit more – violent that I had initially let on," I admitted to her. Careful though, you need to watch what you say for sure on this one. Her eyes widened before I raised my hands to calm her. "There had been a fight between my friend and his father in their home. His father had used my presence to justify his actions against his son, and also tried to dispose of me in the process."

"That's awful!" Kaede cried in shock. "Surely it's not as a bad as you put it?"

"His father runs a large company and wanted his son out of the way for his younger boy to take over as his heir without all the legal trouble of it. I don't know exactly how I became involved in it, but before I knew it I was battling many of his guards with only Torchic and Golett. Jinbei commented on the power of my Lapras being too strong for me. He was right; Lapras was given to me in haste by my friend as a means to flee the region."

"So now by being here with my family, you are potentially putting us in danger?" Kaede's eyes narrowed at the thought of her family being threatened just for my sake. My face tightened in regret, but I shook my head assertively.

"No one will come close to them," I stated coldly. Even if I had only known them for a short period of time, the entire family had helped me at almost every turn of our short relationship. I owed them my life after all and the trove of knowledge I had gained from Jinbei would be invaluable in my upcoming struggle. "I may not be the most apt Pokémon trainer, but I have been trained for many years in other skills of life and you have my word that I will do my utmost to ensure this never even reaches Hoenn, let alone Lilycove City."

"How can you stand there and say that with a straight face? No one is strong enough to face something like that alone and even with your Pokémon, who do you think you are to do so? There's only one person I know that's done things like that and I can't recall the last time I heard about them!"

"Why would I throw away the second chance that I was given by you, Kaede? I may be inexperienced with battling Pokémon, but don't think I'm stupid. I know how people work and won't foolishly charge into a fight without being prepared." I'd already done enough of that to last me a lifetime.

"Shirou—" she murmured. I tried to muster the best smile I could, but fell short of anything more than a small lopsided one. It was just too serious for me to pretend to not have worries.

"After I escaped with Lapras, I don't recall much else. I had odd dreams when I was unconscious and still can't make anything from them. The next thing I know, you were hovering above me looking embarrassed beyond belief. Any reason for that?" I teased her and she looked away.

"T-That was one of the few times I've ever kissed anyone else, even if it was to save you, jerk!" she steamed and whacked me upside the head with her hand. I rubbed the tender area of my skull as I raised my other hand in peace. "It wasn't like I saw you complaining."

"I was unconscious, remember? Haven't kissed much though, huh? The men of Lilycove don't suit your tastes or what?" I ventured.

"The only one close enough took off for Sootopolis years ago and the rest of them are like twice my age. Sure we'll get the passing traveler, and he'll try and woo me, but they're all just the same and after one thing. No one wants to stick around after the fact and just moves on. Just like you'll have to, huh?" I heard a sad tone enter her voice, and decided this was getting too close for comfort. I knew the girl had dropped a few hints of interest, in the past few days, especially when we cooked for the second time.

"You won't have to worry about me, Kaede. Even if I _tried_ anything, I'm sure I'd be struck with crippling disease and rendered mute." Rin was a bit possessive like that. I remember when that Edelfelt woman had tried making a pass at me just to under Rin's skin. The Englishwoman suddenly found she could not go more than two steps without some hellish sound emitting from her position. Rin had set up countless Bounded Fields that had some insane effect whenever the other woman passed one. "If she ever caught wind of anything like that, I'd disappear forever."

"O-Of course! I never meant to suggest you would try anything. So you are spoken for? How long have you been with…?" Kaede probed. We had been walking for a while now and coming up on a fenced in field that had some signage reading 'Hoenn Route 121.'

"Her name is Rin," I started. "She and I had been in the same school until we graduated about four years ago. We became something of a couple during the final weeks of our second year, when I was sixteen. Since then we've been together."

"How lucky for her," Kaede muttered. "It's been hard for me to ever hang onto a man for more than a bit at a time. They all seem to want some kind of domesticated little woman and when I prove to be a good at battling as them, usually that's when it's too much and it's not me it's them."

"You and Rin would definitely get along," I replied remembering back to how Rin would constantly drill it into my head how she was the superior magus despite being a girl. "Before Rin and I were together, we worked side-by-side on a few projects and I know she is of similar mindset when I would try to do more of the heavy lifting." That caused the girl to smile in amusement. Glad to know I drug her from darker thoughts – she didn't need to worry about her family.

"So all men are just that dense?" Kaede smirked as the better gender took one more point on the universal scoreboard. I just shook my head and kept walking. "Oh Shirou, look there it is!" Kaede pointed to a structure off in the distance. It was a long, tan building situation between two high walls. The doors had a logo that resembled the shape of a Pokéball on them.

"So that's the Safari Zone? Doesn't seem very big to me," I commented to her. She shot me an annoyed look.

"That's just the registration building; the Zone itself is a huge park that could take someone a whole day to cover the entirety of. The rules of the Zone are simple. You pay the fee and are given thirty Safari Pokéballs. You are required to leave once you run out of the balls or you may leave when you are satisfied with your catches. Otherwise you may not use your own Pokémon to battle and must only use the Safari Balls. How many do you think you'll get today?"

"I'm only expecting to get two or three at the most. Even with one I'll be happy," I told the girl as we walked up to the building's front door. The large metal doors slid open automatically and I followed Kaede into the reception area where a young looking woman with her brunette hair in a ponytail was sitting behind a large desk. Kaede stepped behind me as I walked up to the woman and went to register.

"Hello, and welcome to the Safari Zone! My name is Millie and I am in charge of registration of all new Trainers. Would you please present me with your PokéDex?" I cocked my head to the side and shook my head.

"I am sorry, I have no such identification on my person," I replied politely, causing the receptionist to look at me curiously before her eyes lit up.

"My apologies sir, you appear to be from out-of-region. We also accept Pokétech, Pokégear, and the C-Gear. We are not hooked up at this time to receive data from the PSS of the Kalos region and can only accept that region's PokéDex." I glanced to Kaede for help and she shrugged her shoulders before moving to my side.

"Ah Millie, it's good to see you again," Kaede greeted the receptionist informally. The brunette's eyes lit up in happiness as she recognized the teal-haired trainer from the past and bowed her head in greeting.

"Ms. Utsumi, welcome back! It has been a long time since we have been honored with the Pride of Lilycove's presence. Do you know this man?" the receptionist asked Kaede.

"Yes, he is from a region to the north and is looking to increase his team with the rare imported Pokémon that are out in the Zone. He doesn't have any formal registration, so perhaps he could enter as my plus one?"

"Of course he may! I just need your name, sir," Millie addressed me. Kaede looked at me too and gave me a sly smile that seemed to say 'I have connections.' I chuckled at the action and returned my gaze to the receptionist.

"My name is Shirou Emiya," I replied to the woman behind the desk and she quickly entered my name into her computer console.

"Alright, I just need your home region and you will need to give me your Pokéballs before you go into the Safari." I frowned a bit at that, which Kaede picked up on.

"Shirou, they hold onto your team temporarily to ensure no trainer can unfairly catch these Pokémon. Don't worry, your Pokémon will be in good hands with Millie," Kaede assured me as she undid her own strap that held six Pokéballs and handed them to the other woman. I nodded to her and removed the three balls from my pocket.

"Here you are, and I am from the Orre region," I told the receptionist, handing her my own team. She took them along with Kaede's and tapped away on her computer once more.

"Alright, you two are good to go, and I'm sure as the boyfriend of Lilycove's Pride you will catch many Pokémon out there today! Good luck!" I groaned a bit, as Kaede blushed again at the receptionist.

"Millie, it's not like that at all! I'm just helping the guy out because he's been cooking for the inn lately." I glanced thankfully at Kaede, and saw the look on Millie's face fall a bit, but she smiled anyway.

"Hang in there, Kaede, you'll find him someday," she reassured the teal-haired woman and I chuckled as Kaede sighed at the receptionist's reassurances. Millie handed us both a small pack filled with the Safari Balls, and sent us out on our way.

*Scene Break*

Upon exiting the building Kaede and I were greeted by a man who was posted outside the exit. He reiterated the rules of the Safari Zone to us quickly and inspected our bags to make sure we hadn't snuck in any Pokémon. After telling us to speak to him when we ran out of balls or were finished, he told us of a few locations where rare Pokémon had been spotted and then bid us farewell.

After spending some time scouting out a few areas, Kaede and I split off to search for some new Pokémon. She had told me she was going to catch and release most of hers unless she found something rare, but said to hang onto anything I caught until she could look at them and see what I got. I was heading west toward the third area of the safari in search of one of the rare sightings the man had mentioned.

I made my way through a clearing between some trees and came upon a dead end. There was a small area of sand spilling down the side of the cliff that looked like it had been crossed before somehow, but otherwise I was at an impasse. Alright, Trace on. Basic structure…understood, component materials understood. Reinforcement….complete. I squatted down and launched up from my position.

I soared into the air and landed neatly on top of the ledge that had been impossible to pass otherwise. How did the rest of these people normally get around here? I shrugged as I continued to walk through the safari area. Further away I saw a small lake settled against the wall of a large mountain and various patches of thick brush where Pokémon were known to hide in wait. I rounded a corner down some stairs and came upon one such thing.

"Odd?" a small voice called out. I looked down and saw a small blue…thing. It had a tiny body, blue body with little feet and a tuft of leaves spilling from its head. It looked up at me in curiosity and I was a bit put off by it as well. So far all the Pokémon I had met resembled animals of some kind or something humanoid in the case of Hariyama and my own Golett. This little thing just looked like something I'd pull up from a garden with legs. "Oddish," it repeated its name.

"How peculiar," I thought aloud. Would this Pokémon be of any use? It did not seem very formidable, but thinking back on some of my weapons, Rule Breaker was a tiny dagger that was blessed with divine powers. Maybe I should catch it? As I opened up my bag to grab a Safari Ball, the thing began shivering and took off at a high run. What was that all about?

I closed my bag and went to move when I felt a rush of wind on the nape of my neck. I whirled around and came face-to-face…err horn, with a large bipedal creature that was reminiscent of a stag beetle. Its mouth was full of many horizontal teeth that clicked and moved. It had a fierce look on its face and I backed away quickly.

"Pinsir!" the large beetle roared its name before charging at me. Reinforcing myself, I lunged to the side into a roll and heard an audible snap as the things pincers snapped shut. I rolled to my feet and my eyes narrowed. I needed this…Pinsir. Raw power like this would definitely help. I reached into my bag and drew out a Pokéball. I threw it at the Pinsir and it bounced off of the mighty beetle before drawing in the Pokémon.

The ball fell to the ground and began to wiggle about. For a few seconds nothing happened, but then the beetle burst forth from its entrapment and roared in anger. So all I had managed to do was piss the thing off and learn that these things didn't just get caught. Kaede had said the Safari Zone was about luck and since my Pokémon were taken from me, it'd be my guess that you have to tire the things out before capturing one. Fine I could do that.

Giving the area a sweeping gaze to ensure no one was around I faced the creature. It leveled its head at me and snapped its pincers once. I thought about something to fight this thing with. A Noble Phantasm would be too much for this battle and I didn't know the limitations of this things shell either. Instead I needed something flexible that I could use to feel out this Pokémon's defenses. I imprinted the weapon I would need onto my circuits and traced it.

Ruyi Jingu Bang, The Complaint Golden-Hooped Rod, appeared in my hands and I brandished the black staff in an attacking stance. This weapon had originally belonged to Sun Wukong, the immortal monkey, and was originally housed in the treasure trove of a dragon king. It could shrink down to the size of a small needle or to its largest size of six meters in length and the width of a barrel.

The wild Pinsir seemed to think my poise an issue of challenge as it lowered its head and charged at me. I had the staff at two meters long and met the Pokémon's charge with the staff extended out in front of my body. I ducked under the thing's pincers and slammed the Ruyi Bang into its abdomen. The other thing about the Ruyi Bang was that it weighed around eight-thousand kilos. It was only in part to the nature of my Reality Marble that I could wield the thing with such ease.

The Pinsir must've been built like a tank as it went sailing into the air and landed with a loud thud, but otherwise came out relatively unharmed. I planted one end of the staff into the ground as I stood behind it waiting for the thing to attack again. It would take more I thought if this thing could take being smacked with something that weighed as much as a bull elephant. The Pinsir had finished gathering its bearings and once again charged at me.

I stood my ground as the thing gained more momentum and was only four meters away from me now. The thing was snapping its pincers, ready to slice me in half the moment we connected. I smirked as the thing descended upon me and opened its pincers wide. I then extended the Ruyi Bang to its maximum size of six meters tall and a little more than half a meter around. The thing snapped its pincers shut as I did so and became trapped on the mighty iron pillar. It struggled to get free and I dug into my bag and drew out one more Safari Ball.

I tossed it at the thing and it was once more captured in the spherical device. The ball fell to the ground and began wriggling around. I returned the staff to its initial size and held it at the ready for when the giant stag beetle emerged again ready to attack me. After a bit had passed the ball stopped moving and the center circle emitted a red pulse once. It seemed my second chance had worked. I pocketed the ball and moved along to the next area, eager to what I'd find.

*Scene Break*

After another hour of hit and miss I had spent nineteen of the Safari Balls and only had two other Pokémon to show for it. The first one I had captured was the Pinsir I had to actually use a pseudo-Noble Phantasm on to capture. The other two I had pursued and used a good chunk of my balls on finally get. The first was a fat, little, yellow duck called Psyduck conveniently. I had found it near the lake I had seen earlier. The stupid thing just kept escaping the Pokéballs and even when I went out of my way and bound it with Enkidu it escaped.

The next one I had caught was a small elephant shaded the color of apatite. It rolled around in a curled manner and I thought it had potential. This one involved me giving chase to it around a small clearing and it was evident that it thought we were playing. After the chase had ended it came up to me and actually nudged the ball securing itself in the device. More time had passed when I found the Psyduck once more eating a meal and threw one last ball at it. Surprisingly it worked and I had it snagged.

I was on my way back to the main area to meet up with Kaede to report in and swap sightings when I stumbled upon a small group of black canine Pokémon. They looked eerily close to that damned hound that had toasted me back on Citidark. Perhaps it was in the same genus as that thing or however Pokémon were grouped.

I crept up onto the small pack of Pokémon and watched as they drank from a pool of water. One of them lifted its head as it must have sensed my approach and turned its head to glare at me. With a bark, the other four in its group turned to face me and they began to growl. I let a small smirk onto my face as I reinforced my body.

*Scene break*

After I had finished my business with the small pack of canines my stock of eleven balls was down to three and I continued on my way towards the main area at a light jog to keep time. The ordeal with the last group had taken nearly fifteen minutes and I was already behind schedule.

After a few minutes at my pace I came up to the main building, but Kaede was not in sight. I stood around for a bit and waited for her to show up, but I couldn't see any sign of her. I walked up to the man standing near the exit and waved to him.

"Oi, did you see the girl I came in here with around here at all?" I asked the gamesman.

"She came back through here about thirty minutes ago heading off to the east to look for some new Pokémon the warden had imported a few months back. I haven't seen much traffic from that area so I'd assume she's still over there since this is the only route between the western and eastern halves of the compound."

"Alright, thanks, if she comes by here let her know I headed that way," I instructed the man. He nodded to my instructions and bid me luck on my hunt for Kaede. I took off in the direction the gamesman had pointed me in a mild run, eager to share my captures with her.

As I passed through a corridor of trees I saw a few sheep looking Pokémon mewling about and paid them no mind for now. I continued my trek through the small glade until I came upon a small gathering of Pokémon at the end of the line of trees. They all appeared focused on something near the waterfall I saw beyond. One Pokémon, a small purple monkey with a large three-finger hand at the end of its tail, came up to me and began pointing at the waterfall.

I reinforced my vision and could clearly make out a large caribou-like Pokémon standing near the water's edge, its head bucking and was rearing on its hind legs. Whatever it was it appeared to be agitated. I could hear its cries from my position and my hearing had not been reinforced at all.

I reinforced the rest of my body and closed the gap between myself and the caribou quickly but as I approached I felt light-headed and the Pokémon turned to look at me quickly. Behind it I could make out something on the ground and saw a very familiar color pooled on the ground. Teal.

"Kaede!" I shouted as the large Pokémon turned to fully face me. The girl poked her head around the thing's leg and relief flooded over her face, before it turned to panic.

"Shirou, go get help from the gamesman before this Stantler attacks someone else!" Someone else? My eyes narrowed at the caribou Pokémon and I clenched my fists. "I was just out here hunting about for my next catch when I must've stumbled into this guy's territory. He chased me here and I think the gathering of all the Pokémon has thrown him off a bit. Don't do anything stupid, just go get the officer. I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you with this Pokémon and have to risk it attacking you again," I replied firmly to her. I felt the nauseous wave intensify and feeling out with my senses I placed the origin at the thing's antlers. Was it a psychic of some type or maybe an aromatic chemical that affected one's senses? Either way this thing had to be dealt with. "Kaede get away from that thing while it's distracted."

The girl nodded and began to inch from behind the caribou, but the Stantler turned back around and eyed her and prepared to attack again. I felt around on the ground and grasped my hand around a sizable stone.

"Oi, your fight's with me, don't think to dismiss me so quickly!" I shouted at it and lobbed the rock and hit the thing in the flank. Kaede's eyes widened but I nodded my head to the side to keep her moving. I slowly backed up as well as the Stantler began stomping its hoof on the ground as a sign of aggression.

When I had managed to put a sizeable distance between the Pokémon and myself I checked my circuits to make sure prana was flowing unhindered due to the effect of whatever that thing did to distort my senses. There were no foreign energies present so I quit moving and I saw the thing lower its head. Fine, one more should be alright.

"Shirou, get out of there now! You'll be killed! A wild Pokémon doesn't have any regard for life if it's enraged like this!" Kaede shouted to me, but I ignored her cries and focused all my attention on the large Stantler before me. It grunted its name one last time before it leveled its antlers with my body and began galloping towards me. I heard Kaede shout my name one last time before the gun's trigger exploded in my mind.

Trace on!

* * *

_Cliffhanger! _

_Well that was a bit more packed than I had expected it to be initially, so I hope I didn't throw off the pacing too much set in last chapter. This chapter was more of a setup for things to occur and to establish four new characters. Kaede (Katie in the dub) is the girl who was pitted against Ash during the Ever Grande Victory Conference in AG. Kanata (Kelly) was May's rival in Lilycove for the contest and her mother's name in the original Jap was Otane. Vlad the Attacker aka Jinbei (Ralph in the dub) was the old fellow who helped Ash's Swellow learn Aerial Ace for his gym training. I decided why not make them one big happy family. _

_I also merged the anime-exclusive Pokeblock store into the Cove Lily Motel so it would help establish a place for Shirou to integrate himself into for the time being. Did that all flow pretty nicely? _

_Obviously I will be called on my frequent call-outs to Ash in this chapter and I will answer now he and some of the other anime cast are set to appear in this story. When they show up won't be disclosed just yet but will happen around one of the first turning-points in this story. Hopefully that doesn't make too many people upset because I know there are some pure Ash-bashers on FF, but he serves the plot more than Red would for me._

_Shirou also managed to learn some new stuff about his Pokemon too. For now we know that Torchic has Speed Boost as its ability, Golett has Iron Fist. Lapras is confirmed to know Hydro Pump, but I don't know if I'll give it one more move or keep it knowing three shadow moves like in XD. _

_Shirou nabs a Pinsir, Psyduck, and Phanpy to his team, but what happened to those five Hondour? Who know's its up in the air? Do you think he kept them or not? Let me know, but I just imagine Archer with a reversed color scheme brandishing Kanshou and Bakuya with five Houndoom surrounding him ready to fight. That'd be great, someone draw that now. My art skills equal potato. _

_Finally, the opening dream sequence. If you read Archer's lines in the voice of James Earl Jones (voice of Mufasa) you just won the showcase! Included today is eternal sunshine, RV, and two one-way tickets to Salt Lake City, Utah! This is PsychoInnovations with Fanfic is Right reminding you to have your pet spayed or neutered today! Good night! _


End file.
